Hush
by xXx defying gravity xXx3
Summary: It was just a trip. It was just a fun trip to celebrate their victory. It was a fun week of laughter and kisses, and it turned deadly. Now the McKinley High students found themselves fighting for survival. And it was all because they didn't know the terrifying "legend" of the Hush Cabin. CHAPTER 5 IS GRAPHIC!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Nope.**

**_A little bit different than what I'm use to. I've never written a horror story before. My brother was letting me drive down rural roads (I've at last received my learners permit) and our car broke down. We spent 2 hours across from a creepy abandoned church, and I have a great (and sometimes a huge curse) imagination. _**

**_So I created creepy scenarios, and put the Glee cast in there, and I created this!_**

**_This is just a prologue, so it's okay to wonder "what the hell is going on?" I'm not telling who's going to die, or who will die first (because people will die)._**

**_You can tell me who you want to die first, and I'll think about it :)_**

**_Warnings: Blood, curse words, suggestive themes (wanky ;D), and basically a big glob of RATED M_**

**_Starts out in a random woman's POV_**

**_I edit so all mistakes are my own :P_**

* * *

It was a hard day at the hospital and I couldn't wait to get home. It wasn't like me to get home this early so my husband Richard would be surprised. My blood sugar wasn't close to being normal, so I had to get home. It wasn't like me to whine about having diabetes. I've had it since I was 3 and it was something you get use to after awhile. I could have easily stayed at the hospital.

No, the real reason I wanted to get home is because of the mess in the ER. A little girl, only six years old, was brought in today. She had several injuries because of her father's stupidity. He was driving her to her mother's house for the weekend, and he crashed. He was drunk.

Even though it made me feel bad, I was upset that he survived. Needless to say they lost his little girl in surgery.

I couldn't stay much longer after that.

I sigh, as I pull up to the stop sign. I gently let my blonde hair out of the ponytail it was in, and I look in my rear view mirror. There are no cars behind me. So I fumble with the radio station for a bit, and settle on alternative rock.

I find myself questioning my choice to become a nurse every time a fatality like this happens. It brings in good money, but I wouldn't consider myself_ rich. _I have a nice house though, in a rural area.

I look around me for a second, it's a nervous habit I have. I'm surrounded by cornfields and it's a bit unnerving. I turn on my turn signal, and I turn right.

I would never turn left.

It would be a much quicker drive if I turned left. I could get home at least ten minutes earlier, and have a glass of tea. I wouldn't be by myself, because I would have my husband Richard to talk to.

I avoid turning left on Oak road, because of what is a few miles down that road. It's _Hush_ Cabin, and the name itself is creepy. It was a legend at first. The usual legend, that if a person were to stay in the cabin, they would be murdered. They would turn up the next day mutilated beyond recognition.

I never believed in it. Well, I never really thought it could be true, until last year.

Three teenagers were found. The sight was so gruesome that my husband Richard, a long time CSI agent, had to leave the scene. After that, I always avoid driving past that area.

I pull into my incredibly large driveway, and put the car in park. I sit in my car for a minute or two, with my head resting back. It's been such a long day.

I finally get out of my car, and I lock the doors. I'm thankful that Richard left the porch light on for me, because I fumble with my key for a bit. I finally unlock the door, when a hear a crunch of leaves.

I pause for a second and look behind me. I don't hear it again, but my imagination is already running on a rampage. I quickly open the door, go inside, and slam it behind me.

I don't hesitate to lock it.

"Nervous?" Richard chuckles behind me. I jump a bit, and quickly turn around. I have my hand over my chest and my breathing is a bit heavy. "Jeez, Ellie, it's like you've seen a ghost." He comes over and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Just a bit spooked. You know how I get when I drive by-" I pause. He looks down at the ground and I see his face grow grim. I press my hands to his chest and smile a bit. "So, what's cooking?" I ask.

"Nice subject change." He winks. He pulls away from me and goes into the kitchen. "I have cooked Mac n' Cheese!" He announces proudly.

I roll my eyes and I fall onto the sofa in front of the television. I pull my shoes off and rest my feet on the coffee table. "So, are you trying to make me fat Richard?" I call to him. I flip on the television. I'm glad that tensions are finally easing up.

He comes in with two bowls of Mac n' Cheese. He sits one bowl in front of me and sits down on the sofa with the other bowl on his lap. "Bon Appétit!" He smiles at me. He immediately starts digging in.

I eat slowly. I still catch myself looking out the window every now and again. It's silly for a 34-year-old woman to be scared of monsters. It wouldn't be that big of a deal, if I didn't have this stupid gut feeling.

"I will be right back my darling." Richard continues in a phony french accent. "I have to use the John."

I smirk a bit and roll my eyes. He stands up and jogs to the bathroom, leaving me alone in our living room. I shrug off this gut feeling and continue eating. It's then I see two figures cross by our window.

I look up quickly and set my food back on our coffee table. I flip off the television and stand up, as if I could get a head start if someone were to break into our home. No one storms in, and I'm about to shrug it off again.

That's when someone starts knocking on our door. No, they aren't knocking on our door. Someone is _pounding_ on our door; they're absolutely_beating_ on our door.

I jump and cover a little squeak of fear with my hand over my mouth. "R-Richard? Are you expecting someone?" I call to him. I know he can hear me because the bathroom is down the hall.

"No." That's the only response I hear from him. His voice isn't scared, or even curious for that matter. It's one word, and it feels so blunt coming from my Richard.

I walk to the door, and the person is still knocking. They're knocking a little quieter. Before I open the it, I press my ear against the wood of the door. My breathing quickens when I hear one small word come from the other side. It's a girl's voice, and it sounds so desperate that it makes my heart hurt.

"_Please."_

I quickly open the door, and when I do, I scream. It's not a quick squeal. I let out a blood curdling scream, and I know that Richard can hear it. I wouldn't be surprised if our neighbors, who live miles away, can hear me.

I didn't imagine a scene like this. Never in my worst nightmare did I imagine a scene like this. I knew that my medical training wouldn't even prepare me for a scene like this.

There's a girl in front of me, she's leaning heavily on my door frame. Her right leg is twisted in a bizarre manner, and there's blood coming from it. There's so much blood, that I'm wondering how she's even alive. I look harder and I sure I can see a bone sticking from her leg. Her hand is black and blue, and her lip is split. Her right wrist looks fractured, and there's blood running down her forehead, it's coming from her scalp. She's whimpering and shaking her head.

It's her eyes though. Her eyes are staring into mine. They're wide and scared. She resembles a deer so much, and it's frightening how scared she looks. She's holding onto a boy.

She holding onto that boy with her left arm, and supporting him with only her left leg. I can't imagine how she made it down here, and I can't imagine how much pain she is in.

I can't even imagine how she could make it on only adrenaline.

The boy is barley conscious. His eyes are fluttering, and I'm sure he's going to pass out. He has half a shirt on, and it looks like it's been torn to pieces. He has marks running down his back, to his shoulders.

He's been whipped.

His arm is twisted oddly and his face is black and blue. I look closer, and my stomach twists in disgust. I can't believe what I'm looking at. His lips have been sown.

They aren't sown all they way, only a little bit of the left side. It looks as if they got away before he was further mutilated. They both have chunks of hair missing, and small cuts on there face.

I can only let out one word.

"Richard!" I scream. "Oh my God! Richard get down here."

I can hear Richard running down the hall. When he arrives in the living room, he gasps. "Oh my-" I can hear him mumble. I don't have time to turn around because both the girl and the boy fall into my arms.

I stumble a bit, but I stand up straight. Richard is at my side, and he takes the girl from my arms. He carries her to sofa and sits her upright. She looks so much like a mutilated doll, and it's frightening.

"S-Shut the door!" She suddenly screeches. She tries to get off the couch, but she falls back down with an agonized groan. "Shut the damn door! He's coming for us- He's coming for us! Lock it!"

My blood runs cold, and my eyes meet Richard's. I'm terrified by how scared he looks. He quickly shuts our front door, and locks it. He flips off the porch light and leans against the wall next to the door.

"Richard, get the back door. I think it's unlocked." I whisper to him. He nods and walks in the kitchen. I sit the boy next to the girl, and she stares at him longingly. She's sobbing a name, but I can't seem to make it out.

Richard comes back shortly and he has our phone in his hand. He sits next to me. We're sitting on the sofa right of the two teenagers. I stare at them, and I'm starting to get worried at the boy's state.

"What happened?" Richard asks the girl. He grabs her good hand, and she stares into his eyes. She has tears welling up in her giant eyes, and I'm sure she's going to break down again.

"T-They're all... dead." She whimpers. I gasp a little, and I cover my mouth with my hand. I can feel tears starting to form in my eyes too. She shakes her head and looks at the boy. She looks back at us. She has a small smile on her face. "It was just a trip. J-Just a fun trip. W-We won nationals a-and..."

"What are you talking about? Where are you from?" I ask her.

"L-Lima Ohio. We're from McKinley High School. N-New Directions is our Glee Club..." She pauses for a second, and starts trembling again. "They're all dead!" She cries out.

The boy is mumbling a name now, and his eyes are glazed over. I can't waste anymore time. I get up and head to our room. I have to get my medical kit ready and help these kids as good as I can.

Before I leave the room, I whisper to Richard. "Call 911. Try to get more information from her."

I find my first aid kit under a picture of our 4-year-old son, Teddy. It was a good thing he was staying with his grandmother this weekend. When I re-enter the living room, Richard is glaring at the phone.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"The phone. I-It's saying service isn't available. It's as if..."

"Someone cut the line." The girl mumbled.

I looked at her, and then back at Richard. "What the hell do we do?" I cried out.

"I don't know, Ellie!" He snapped. He rubbed his face roughly and slammed the phone back on the coffee table. "I don't know what the fuck to do!"

"He's found us." The girl whispered.

Richard and I stare at her. It was then we both realized what we had got ourselves into. These two kids had went to _Hush_ cabin and now they were paying the price.

* * *

_**Reviews are appreciated :)**_

_**Things will start to make much more since, because the next chapter will be in third person. It's the Glee kids trip, and it's like 4 days prior to this**_

_**Also, you don't know who the girl and boy. But if you read my stories you can probably guess. The girl isn't correct, not everyone is dead. Though most of them all.**_


	2. 3 days earlier

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee : )**

**Hey, down here is a nifty little Authors Note, you should read it to save confusion and awkward reviews :)**

**_Thank you everyone who reviewed my story! Just a note: you can request who you want the girl to be in the prologue. I've never stated who she is, and I could make her almost anyone._**

**_So, when my story progresses more, tell me who you want to survive. I already have some people picked to die, and not because I don't like them, but because I have picked elaborate ways for them to die. It's not really a thing of favor, but more or so of "will it be easier for me to kill them?"_**

**_So ta da, chapter 2! This is like 4 days or so prior to Richard and Ellie :) (I love it when I make likable OC'S)_**

**_So, it's Monday on here- and it was Thursday in the prologue. This isn't in Lima, it's in Indiana. That way I know more about what I'm writing and it seems logical for the Glee Club not to know about the legend._**

**_Also, (SORRY for the incredibly long Authors Note. SANTANA, RACHEL, QUINN, MERCEDES, AND KURT (and anyone else who graduated), are seniors. I also don't have ARTIE AND SAM IN THIS STORY. Don't kill me, it's just I had to leave 2 people out. The break-up never happened. I want it to be the same with Finchel, and Brittana. I'm not splitting up my 3 OTPs. Marley and Jake are also in this story, because I love them ^_^!_**

* * *

"Who, in their right mind, decides not to put enough gas in their car when they're going on a road trip, Finn!" Santana yelled at the incredibly tall teen from the back seat.

She was prissy because it was 100 degrees outside, and she was stuck in the back of Kurt's navigator, with only the slight breeze to keep her cool. Santana had her head on Brittany's lap, and her feet out the back window. She had proceeded to take her shirt off, and now she was lounging in only her sports bra. She could feel Brittany's eyes on her breast, and she sent her a wink and smirk.

"Okay girls, that's enough." Quinn Fabray chuckled. She was sitting left of Santana with her head resting on her hand. Santana's legs were restricting her from moving forward.

They were heading to a cabin Finn had found when he googled "good vacation spots." It was possible that he accidently misspelled a few words because, right now, no one seemed very excited.

Kurt had stopped driving, and Blaine took his place. Kurt was mumbling profanities under his breath, and Blaine was trying his best to make this trip look like a good one. But even he frowned when Kurt wasn't looking.

Behind Santana, Quinn, and Brittany, Tina and Mike sat arguing about something trivial.

Rachel and Finn were driving in Finn's old car. Along with them, Marley and Jake sat in an awkward silence. The two teens attempted to make conversation, but their attempts were fruitless.

In the last vehicle, Puck's old truck, Puck was driving with Mercedes in the passenger seat and Sugar in the middle.

Now everyone was just waiting for Finn to find out what was wrong with his car. He had filled the tank, but the car still refused to start. Rachel stood next to Finn questioning him critically.

"Finn, why didn't you do a quick car check before we left Ohio?" She mumbled to him. "I mean, I'm sure Burt would have checked it for you if you didn't know what you were looking for." She whispered not so discreetly.

"Oh, he offered to!" Kurt called out to Rachel. There was a giant moan in unison from the fellow Glee club members.

Kurt rolled his eyes and got out of his Navigator. He walked to the driver's side of Finns car, and turned the ignition gently. The car didn't start, but Kurt smiled slightly and looked Finn in the eyes. "Finn, your engine is overheated."

"How do you know?" Finn asked him. His cheeks were flushed red and he looked very embarrassed. Rachel grabbed a hold of his hand and rubbed his bicep gently.

"Because, Finn, it says so." Kurt sighed. "It shouldn't take very long, just get some water in there, and drive with the heater on-"

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel groaned. She pulled away from Finn, and rubbed her forehead. She had that small diva pout she used to make when she didn't get a solo in Glee club.

Marley and Jake looked at one another and shook their heads. The two freshmen were already sweating, and turning the heat on would just make the heat problem worse.

"You'll be uncomfortable, but you'll get there." Kurt pointed out. He shrugged and walked to the front of the the old gas station. The old man in there was very anti-social, and he barely communicated with Finn when he payed for his gas. "I have to use the bathroom, and it might take a bit for your engine to start."

Once again, there was a group moan from everyone. Santana exited the car, and stretched her legs. She had Brittany and Quinn tailing behind her. "I'm gonna get some ice cubes for the road."

Tina and Mike followed the group, and they were smiling up at one another. It was a sign that their trivial fight had ended, and they were back to the cute couple that they usually were.

Everyone scattered out of the cars, and looked around or stretched.

The old man had a look of disgust on his face as the teenagers scattered in his small shop. Santana walked up to the counter and leaned over a bit, Brittany was holding her hand. The blonde girl looked a bit lost.

"How much is your ice?" Santana asked slowly. Quinn had to bite back a giggle. Santana was speaking slowly, as if the old man couldn't hear her, and he probably couldn't. He looked old and grimy, with one lazy eye looking away from them.

"We ain't got any." The old man slurred slightly. His eyes settled on Santana's sweaty chest. He smiled a bit and Quinn pulled Santana up, appalled. Santana mumbled a quick _no me gusta _and pulled up her sports bra.

Quinn looked at the old man disgustedly and grabbed Santana and Brittany's arm and pulled them away from the counter. The old man watched the three until they exited the gas station, and Quinn was vaguely aware of his stare.

Kurt walked out of the bathroom minutes later and met up with Blaine. They walked around with Sugar as she started her hunt for gummy worms. She had to give up eventually, because there wasn't much of anything in the gas station.

"I don't know what kind of place you're running, but my father-" Sugar went to say to the old man.

"Honey, no." Kurt mumbled to her. He put his hand on her shoulder, and smiled at Blaine. He grabbed a hold of Blaine's hand and they were going to walk out together, when the old man stopped them.

"Faggots."

Kurt and Blaine looked at one another, and then back at the old man. He was staring at the two disgustedly, and even Sugar was appalled at what he had commented. The old man started mumbling things like "judgement" and "God will punish".

Blaine huffed and looked away. He didn't like the look on Kurt's face. It was sad, and angry at the same time. He knew Kurt had heard this many times before, and he did too. So without thinking, he quickly pulled Kurt into a kiss.

The taller boy threw his hands up but eased into it gently. Blaine's hands found Kurt's cheeks and they kissed for a good four seconds. They finally pulled away and Kurt smirked at the man.

Sugar clapped her hands and stuck her tongue out. "Put that in your pipe and- choke it!"

"Smoke it, Sugar." Kurt corrected.

"Smoke it!" She repeated with the same tone of voice.

The three walked out and Kurt stormed away from Blaine and Sugar. He walked next to Finn and sighed. "Is it almost done?" He mumbled.  
"I want to live this gas station as soon as possible."

"Yeah, it is little bro." Finn said. He quickly ruffled Kurt's hair. He paused when he realized Kurt didn't have his usual reaction; he didn't even try to fix his hair. "What's wrong?"

"The old man in there he insulted Kurt and I." Blaine responded. He crossed his arms and frowned slightly. He saw Puck start to stand from the hood of his truck, but Kurt stopped him.

"It's no big deal, really it isn't." Kurt smiled grimly. "I just don't want to stay here longer than I need to."

"Agreed." Tina nodded.

Finn's car started and the Glee Club members started piling back in their vehicles. Marley exited the gas station with Jake, and she had a large Styrofoam cup in her hands. She was eating ice out of it.

"He gave you ice?" Santana yelled from the backseat of the car. She glared at Marley with her best bitch face. Marley nodded, and she looked very frightened. "That cabrón is against Latinos!" She snapped angrily.

"Just let it go, Santana. We're leaving." Mercedes called from Puck's truck.

* * *

The ride to the cabin was very tiring. Quinn sighed and leaned her head on the car window. She smirked at Santana when she gently propped her feet on Quinn's lap. Her head was lying gently on Brittany's lap. The other blonde cheerio was already fast asleep.

Kurt turned around and looked at Santana. "If I get pulled over..."

"Oh, pull this stick out of your sweet ass, porcelain. We're in bum fucked Egypt." Santana remarked. "I personally wanted to go to Hawaii. But then I remembered... we don't have the money to go to Hawaii."

"It'll be fun..." Quinn remarked quietly. She tried to make herself sound convincing, even though she was unsure herself. Quinn gently closed her eyes, and blocked out the snide remarks between Santana and Kurt.

She could feel herself fall asleep, but she didn't dream. Everything was pitch black, and she was okay with that. Who needed dreams anyway? It was nice and quiet.

_"Liar, Liar!" A snide voice remarked. "LIAR, LIAR!"_

_It was getting louder and Quinn was so confused. What was going on?_

_"LIAR, LIAR!" The voice was deeper this time. It was the voice of a man. Deep and intimidating. It was the kind of voice that could frighten someone to their very core. Quinn didn't like the voice. It reminded her too much of her father's voice, when he got too drunk._

_"Mommy... help me?" Another voice asked. This voice was different, innocent. Quinn couldn't help but think that it was the voice of Beth. It was the type of voice she'd have when she grew a little older._

_"B-Beth?" Quinn could hear herself whisper._

_"FUCKING LIAR!" The same manly voice roared._

_She saw a face this time. A face with a mask. She couldn't even tell what type of mask it was. It looked like it was an old potato sack, or something else that was tattered and torn._

Quinn jumped awake. She was heaving and shaking her head. The face was quick like a flash, and it still managed to scare the hell out of her. She rubbed her forehead and looked around her.

Everyone was staring at her. Tina put her hand on Quinn's shoulder, and Quinn returned the gesture with a quick pat to her hand. "It was just a dream. Those stupid dreams where you're falling." She grimaced.

"Yeah, I hate those." Tina smiled gently.

"Eh, anyways we're here." Santana mumbled.

Everyone got out of their vehicles and grabbed their bags. There was a small dirt area where the cars were parked. Behind that, there was a long dirt road surrounded by only trees. If you continued down that dirt road you would arrive at a country road that was surrounded by only cornfields.

The group looked ahead, and some even groaned. There was a long dirt trail that led to the cabin. It looked like it was a downward hill, so it wouldn't be too hard.

"Good thing we brought water bottles?" Puck smiled, looking around at the others.

The group of teens started their way down the downward hill. It was, for the most part, very quiet; the only sound was the sound of the gravel under their feet. The only comments heard were from Brittany and Kurt. Brittany seemed to comment about random birds, and Kurt mumbled about the state of his shoes.

Everyone paused when they reached the bottom.

It was a bit cooler, and Santana put on her shirt again. The rest of the trail was gravel, and after that was a small creek with a bridge over it. Over the bride, was the cabin.

It was small and quaint. It smelt of burning wood, though. The back was facing the group of Glee members. There was a large clearing, and it was also dirt. It looked like there was once a fire built by the cabin, and that explained the burning wood.

Farther away from the cabin there was a grass clearing. It was quite large, and it ended in a thick forest.

"It's pretty." Rachel smiled at Finn. "This should be a nice trip."

Santana led everyone to the front of the cabin, but Marley and Jake stuck behind with each other. Marley nodded at Jake and smiled. "It's nice to get away with friends, you know?

"Yeah." Jake agreed. "Kitty almost killed me when she found out I was going with you guys."

"She's..." Marley trailed off. She twisted her face a bit and looked to the ground. _How do you put snobby ass bitch pleasantly? _"Nice..." She continued with a small smile.

"I understand that-" Jake was cut off.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Finn?" A loud female voice echoed through the area. Marley and Jake hurried over to the front of the cabin. Santana and Finn were standing on the small porch in front of the cabin. Finn had his hands up defensively, and Santana had her hand on something. It was small, and attached to the door of the cabin.

_It was a lock._

"Finn, you didn't know that they locked the cabin?" Blaine mumbled. He was rubbing his temples. Kurt was beside him, and he was sprawled out on the picnic table.

"It didn't say on the website." Finn muttered. "I'm for real, it had all of these positive comments about it, and- it even had directions and everything!" Finn defended himself.

"Finn, how old was the website?" Mike questioned.

"Okay, well I lied. I really didn't Google the website, I just kind of found a paper about it..." Finn trailed off. Rachel was even glaring at him, even though she found it hard to. Damn his puppy eyes.

"Where did you find a paper about it?" Quinn blurted out.

"I was at the library, and I found this folder for recreational places... it was in there. I just thought... Why the hell not? we deserved it after our win at nationals I didn't think to look at the date." Finn explained to everyone.

"Does that mean we have to leave? I don't want to leave." Brittany pouted.

Everyone fell quiet. It would be such a shame to **just** leave after they **just** arrived. Puck sighed and started walking towards the bridge again. He turned around and motioned Mike and Blaine forward.

"I brought tents. I camp with my Ma and Sarah. I have a lot, but some of you will have to share." He eyed the couples warily, particularly Brittany and Santana. "Just keep it down at night, okay?"

"I wish Sam and Artie would have come with us. We could have used them." Mike commented offhandedly.

The two had turned against going, and the show choir was missing the boys.

The three guys walked back up the hill to the trucks, and the others were left by themselves. Santana sighed and sit down on the porch steps, she looked at her nails, and back up at Finn.

"Sorry Finn." She forced out.

"It's fine." He replied quickly.

The others started to chat away, but not Quinn. She was looking around with her arms crossed at her stomach. She couldn't break that feeling that someone was watching her. She knew it was probably just the feeling of the trees surronding her, but it was continuing to throw her off guard. It was especially scary because of the dream she had.

"Are you okay Quinn?" Sugar asked her.

The blonde girl turned to Sugar and smiled gently, "yeah, Sugar, I'm fine."

Quinn shrugged off the feeling and started to talk to the others. She could feel her heartbeat slow down and her fears slowly diminish, even though the fear was still there.

But little did the students know...

They were being watched.

* * *

**That was a huge gigantic chapter of scenery descriptions and introductions. Know that the prologue is done and you know a bit about what's going on, it should be easy sailing.**

**I'm not killing Blaine, Puck, or Mike in next chapter. They'll get back safely. The brutal murdering doesn't start right away, my O.C murderer is very clever.**

**And yes this cabin is based off of a creepy cabin I know about, minus the murderer. But then again... how do I know?**

**Please review, I love reviews, REVIEWS make me smile. They urge me to write more.**


	3. The Misadventures of Brittany

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**I apologizing, if you are actually following this story, for not updating for an entire month. I had personal issues to deal with, and I haven't had much time to update. I'm also in theater and my school's fall play finally ended, so I have more time on my hands :) **

**It's bitter-sweet, but, yay! I can update now. I have a lot of new ideas for this story, a new story (once I get more into this), a few break-up one-shots, and... another daddy!Klaine fic with my little OC Juliet. **

**Okay so here's what happened last time: They stopped at a gas station (the guy was creepy; does he have anything to do with the cabin... dun, dun, DUN!), he said some homophobic things, checked out the trio. Finn's kind of dumb, his car stopped working, Kurt fixed it... yay Kurt. Santana is being sexy. Quinn had a creepy ass nightmare. They arrived. Kurt whined about his shoes. Marley and Jake are awkward. The Cabin is locked. Santana almost killed Finn. Puck has tents. Blaine and some of the other guys went to get the tents. Kurt didn't go because his shoes are already dirty enough.**

* * *

"Okay, so this should work out, but some of us have to share a tent." Puck mumbled as he grabbed the last rolled up tent from the back of his truck. "I have five tents here, so we'll have to bunk up with someone else."

"I can bunk up with Kurt..." Blaine said a bit offhandedly. He had a small smirk on his face, as he let his mind wander off a bit. He really didn't mind sharing a tent with Kurt.

"Yeah, of course you'd offer that." Mike scoffed at Blaine. The shorter boy's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, as they started down the hill.

"Yeah, here's the thing. I can smell non-virgin from a mile away, Blaine. I'm the Puckmaster. So that's why I've decided to bunk the couples with other people. I want sleep."

"So you and Kurt can bunk with... Brittany and Santana!" Puck nodded to himself. He was pretty damn good at this "taking charge of the situation" thing.

"Yeah putting a sexually active couple with another extremely sexually active couple. That's a great idea." Mike rolled his eyes slightly at Puck.

"Trust me there will be no funny business with Kurt and I, he doesn't enjoy the great outdoors very much." Blaine smiled slightly.

Puck laughs at his comment and starts teasing Blaine about "being cock-blocked by a tree." Mike is listening a bit, but he's really staring off in the woods. It's weird, but Mike could have sworn he saw a person walking through the greenery. As he looks closer, he doesn't see anything.

"Is something wrong, Mike?" Blaine asks. He turns his head away from Puck and stares at Mike.

"Huh? Oh, everything is okay. It's just a bit weird down here, you know? It's like someone's watching you." Mike confided in the two guys. He felt a bit embarrassed. He was being spooked by something that could easily be an animal.

"Yeah, it's the trees. The trees are surronding us, it makes us feel a bit claustrophobic, I guess- Holy shit!" All three guys came to an abrupt stop.

Puck had a look of disgust on his face, Mike jumped back a bit, and Blaine ran into Mike and fell down to the ground. All three of the guys had their eyes on one thing.

Lying in the middle of the path was a dead rabbit. It wasn't just lying there as if it was accidently ran over, or eaten by another animal.

No, this rabbit was mutilated. It's legs were detached, and it's insides were carelessly spread. And there was a knife sticking out of it's little body.

"What the fuck..." Blaine mumbled. He got up from the ground and brushed off his jeans. He stood next to Mike and stared at the mutilated animal.

Puck got on his knees and stared at the knife. It looked like it was homemade. It had small carvings in the wood, and a name carved on the back. Puck couldn't read it because it was so sloppily done.

Without thinking he pulled the object from the rodent's body and stared at the tip of the knife. It looked freshly sharpened. Blaine looked at the knife with great interest.

"I'm a little freaked now." He whispered to Mike. Mike nodded in agreement, and subconsciously scooted next to Blaine. "Are you sure you should be touching that, just imagine how many-"

"You, my friend, have been around your boyfriend too much." Puck said. He playfully pointed the knife at Blaine who quickly scattered back. "It's just a knife. It's probably some punk kids, hunting or whatever."

So without another word the group of boys started back to the useless cabin. They had the tents in their hands. Mike and Puck made conversation, but Blaine's mind was on the small animal they were leaving behind.

Who else was in the woods?

* * *

"No me gusta." Santana mumbled to herself as she tried, for the umpteenth time, to light the damn fire. "I'm not made for this shit, I swear."

Kurt chuckled and adjusted his crossed legs. He sat primly at the picnic table. "Having trouble, Satan?" He laughed at the Latino girl.

"Fuck you, lady face, like you could do any better." She snapped at the porcelain skinned boy. He rolled his eyes and pointed to his designer pants. "Oh, yeah, that's right you don't now how to dress appropriately. Who the hell wears designer pants when they're camping."

"There's never a bad time for fashion, Santana!" Kurt snapped back. He tilted his head up, and put his nose in the air. Santana had to smirk at him. He really **was** adorable sometimes.

"Stop fighting." A voice said softly. They both looked up to see Marley standing above them. "Here, let me try, okay?"

Santana complied and gave Marley the lighter. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a sugar free gum wrapper. She lit the gum wrapper and dropped it in the fire pit, on the twigs.

She gently blew on the fire, until a small fire started growing. She waved her hand over it, and started blowing on the fire some more.

"Whoa, you're good." Kurt mumbled. He patted Marley on the back, and stared at Santana. "Looks like you've got competition."

"I was a girl scout... you know survival skills." Marley stated awkwardly. She tried to sink away from Santana's judging glare. "But... um... the fire isn't going to last long. We need bigger twigs."

"I've got that covered. Brit-Brit!" Santana called. The blonde girl showed up quickly after being called. "Do you want to go find more twigs?"

"On it." Brittany smiled. She gave Santana a small kiss on the cheek and disappeared in the woods.

* * *

The blonde girl skipped through the woods, grabbing a large twig every time she saw one. She liked being alone in the woods. It was very soothing. She also liked to make Santana happy. If twigs made Santana happy right now, then Brittany would find some twigs.

The trip had just started, but she was already having a lot of fun. She didn't understand why everyone was being hard on Finn. Sugar had stated that Finn was stupid.

Brittany didn't like the word stupid. She was called stupid a lot. It was because her mom was a doctor and her father was an accountant, and she was kind of expected to be smart.

Being smart was little too boring sometimes.

Brittany stopped picking up sticks when she heard an engine roar nearby. She realized she was a bit too far in the woods for the other Gleeks to hear the engine.

Brittany looked ahead and realized that she saw a house through the spaced trees. Brittany slowly advanced towards the outline of the building.

She stopped when she could see it clearly. It was a cabin, like the one that they were staying at. It was exactly like the one they were staying at, only a bit more worn down.

Brittany put her hand over her mouth and scrunched her nose a bit. It was really smelly, like something was burning. She noticed a small fire with bags in the fire. The smoke was black, and Brittany thought it was really bad-smelling.

It was even worse than that time Brittany made a mistake in the Chemistry lab, that time she wasn't supposed to add sulfur.

She noticed that there was a truck in front of the house. A person was in the truck, and she could see that quite well. She couldn't see his facial features, but she could see the outline of him inside the truck. He got out of the truck slowly and Brittany was really creeped out.

He had a bag over his head, with holes carved in the mask. Brittany hid behind a big tree next to her, as she watched the guy open his tailgate. He started taking more trash bags out of the back of the truck. They were large, and there were ropes tying some of them down.

Brittany noticed he was wearing a potato sack on his head, and she couldn't help but let out a little giggle. She regretted it instantly, though.

The man turned his head quickly, and she knew she was seen.

Without thinking she ran away from the scene. She ran faster than when Sue Sylvester made the cheerios run laps. She was really scared now, because he didn't look very friendly. She could hear her heart pumping fast, and she felt like she was in a horror movie.

She wasn't watching where she was going and she tripped suddenly. She fell to the ground with a soft _thud _and she let out a hiss of pain. She looked down at her knee and hissed again. There was blood oozing from the scuff. It hurt bad, and Brittany hated scuffing her knees.

"Are you okay, Britt?" A voice asked. Brittany jumped and looked up to see Santana looking down at her. She looked around and realized she'd ran farther than she thought she did. She could see the tents being set up, and the smoke from the fire Marley made.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Brittany nodded slightly. Santana held out a hand and Brittany grabbed a hold and let Santana haul her up. "I'm fine." She repeated.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, baby." Santana said, concerned. She reached out and tucked a piece of blonde hair behind Brittany's ear.

Brittany looked back. She didn't see a ghost. She really wanted to Santana **what** she had seen exactly, but she didn't want to worry the Latino, or anyone else. It was just a guy who wore a potato sack on his head. It was no big deal, really. So Brittany just smiled at Santana, and let herself be led to the campsite.

She looked back behind her when Santana wasn't looking

* * *

Night had fallen, and the gleeks were sitting around the campfire. The tents were finally up, and everyone picked the tent they were going to sleep in. They scattered their things in the tents. Finn, Rachel, and Puck were sleeping in the first tent. Brittany, Santana, Kurt, and Blaine were sleeping in the tent closest to the cabin. The third tent was reserved for Tina, Mike, and Sugar. The fourth tent was for Mercedes and Quinn. And Marley and Jake were sleeping in the last tent.

The glee kids sat around the fire and told jokes. Rachel's loud laugh echoed through the woods. Santana passed around the marshmallows she had brought with her.

Everyone took one, except for Marley.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked. She put her marshmallow on her twig and stuck it in the fire. Everyone was staring at Marley now, who looked around nervously.

"I-um... too many calories." Marley gulped slightly. She fondled with the zipper of her jacket. She didn't like the extra attention she was getting.

"Oh, please. You're a barbie doll." Kurt said with his mouth full. He chewed on his s'more happily. "In plus, there is no such thing as calories, when on vacation. Or else I would be worried about this going to my hips."

"Shh... you're perfect." Blaine mumbled. She placed a kiss on the side of Kurt's head.

"I've seen you a whole cheesecake when Blaine didn't know you existed, baby." Mercedes smiled. She pointed and Kurt and winked.

The gleeks stayed this way until the fire started to dwindle. Rachel and Finn had went to bed early, and Puck had followed mumbling about "the lack of sleep he was going to get."

Now Kurt was sitting on Blaine's lap, and Blaine looked a bit uncomfortable... and it wasn't because he couldn't support Kurt's weight. Santana kept sending smirks to Blaine, and Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Oh my..." Tina giggled.

* * *

Santana and Brittany lay next to each other, their legs were intertwined. They held hands under the large comforter Santana had brought with her. Brittany was staring at the top of the tent, and Santana was staring and Brittany longingly. She reached over and gently stroked her hair.

_"Oh... hmm..." They heard someone gently moan from the other side of the tent. _

Santana had pulled down the divider that the tent, luckily, had. So Kurt and Blaine had their privacy and Brittany and Santana had theirs.

_"Shh..." They heard a soft giggle from the other side. "Let me help you." The sound of rustling sheets and a small plopping sound could be heard. _

"Is Kurt really sucking his cock while we're over here." Santana whispered to herself. "So much for staying virginal." She turned and smiled at Brittany.

Brittany didn't return the smile. She turned to her side and grabbed a hold of Santana's hand. She stroked her knuckles gently and kissed her nose.

"Whats wrong Brit, you haven't been yourself." Santana whispered. She expected Brittany's soft giggling and promiscuous kissing.

"How do you know... that we're alone. What if we're not?" Brittany asked gently.

"You mean, like someone camping in the same area?" Santana questioned. She quirked a perfectly done eyebrow and patted Brittany's hand. "I'm sure that there's nothing-"

"I saw a house today, and a guy..." Brittany interrupted her. She could talk a bit louder since Kurt seemed to be enjoying himself along with Blaine. "I didn't say anything."

"So what, someone lives here. It's not big deal, baby." Santana stroked her cheek. "You weren't hurt, so don't be afraid, okay?"

Brittany nodded and closed her eyes. "You've see too many horror movies, sweetie. But that's just fiction. Real life doesn't happen that way, people aren't that vicious." Santana smiled. She knew the statement was naive, but anything to save Brittany's innocence.

"Your right." Brittany nodded. She smiled a bit. "I'm still not saying anything, I don't want to scare anyone."

"Good idea, my genius." Santana nodded in agreement. "Let's try to get some sleep, okay? We have a big day of lazing around tomorrow."

Santana looked around and grabbed her nearest sneaker. She looked at Brittany. "Close your eyes, okay?" Brittany complied and covered her eyes.

Santana lifted the divider up and threw her sneaker at the two equally naked boys. Kurt the let out a squeal and Santana shut the divider quickly. "Shut the hell up, would you?"

Brittany giggled and cuddled up to Santana. Santana wrapped her hands around Brittany's waist, and Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's shoulders.

The two fell asleep happily, not thinking about anything outside of the tent.

Not knowing that things would get worse...

* * *

**I'm well aware of how rushed it is, but as Chris Colfer has said, just write and worry about the rest later. That's what I did, but I'm not sure it's that great. **

**Please review, because I'll be better next chapter. **

**Hoped you enjoyed the Brittana. I will be putting more Klaine and Finchel in, also Jarley. Just give me a few chapters. **


	4. The First To Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**_Okay, just to sum this up. The trail that leads to the cabin, is really freaking long. It's about 2-3 miles. That's why it took so long for them to get down there, and for the boys to go back. It's based on the cabin my family and I used to to travel to. We have to take canteens and snacks because the trail is long. _  
**

**_It's very important to know the trail isn't small. So if you were almost at the top, and you screamed. No one would hear, if they weren't paying attention. _**

**_Yes, if the title (and my previous Authors Note) of this chapter is anything to go by, this chapter is when things will heat up. I may or may not end on a cliffhanger. I really do love cliffhangers. _  
**

**_Anyway, I only received two reviews but it seems I have more followers for this story. Please don't be shy, reviews are always welcome, dearies. _**

**_I have thought a lot about who I'm going to kill first/what order I'm going to kill them. I don't really play favorites when killing, so it' s a mystery really. The survivor of this story could be my least favorite character on Glee. Who knows? _**

**_So on with the story_**

* * *

A soft raindrop woke Rachel up. She moaned a bit and opened her wide, brown eyes. Indeed, there was a small bit of rain outside. She could hear it gently beating against the tents. It was relaxing. Rachel gently turned to her side and she couldn't help but smile at the tall boy who was sleeping next to her.

Finn was sprawled out, with his mouth wide open, and his arms also spread out. One of his arms was wrapped around Rachel, while the other was almost hitting Noah Puckerman in the face. Rachel giggled gently and stroked Finn's cheek, taking in her boyfriend's morning beauty.

Finn groaned and opened his eyes. He lifted his right hand and rubbed his forehead. He then proceeded to rub his nose and Rachel couldn't help but giggle at his morning antics. Finn smiled and turned to face Rachel.

Without a word, he placed a chaste kiss to her forehead. He gently stroked her hair and rubbed her hip. It was the little actions like this that made Rachel Berry love Finn Hudson more than anything.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Rachel yawned. She scrunched her nose in annoyance as another drop of water hit her cheek. "It looks like it's raining."

Finn looked at the source of the raindrops. He sat up and examined a small slice that was on the tent. He stroked it with his index finger and looked over at Puck. "Nice tent, you didn't tell us that they'd fall apart so easily."

The teenager in question sat up and glared at Finn. He didn't like to be woken up, especially because his tent mates were being love doves. He looked at the slice quickly and shrugged. He lay back down. "I dunno, must've been a raccoon, or something."

"It couldn't have, I would have woken up." Rachel objected. "It doesn't look like a claw, it would be more jagged. It looks like a sharp object of some sort."

"Then it might have been my pocket knife I keep in with the tents. Let me sleep. We have duct tape, and I'll patch it up when I **get** up." Puck stated. That was obviously the end of their conversation.

"I'll patch it when I get up.." Rachel mimicked in a high-pitched voice. She grabbed her pillow and chucked it at the back of his head. "Grumpy ass."

Finn chuckled at Rachel, and eased back into the quilt they were sleeping on. Rachel ran a hand through her mangled hair. "I'm going to get up and see what we have in the cooler." She sighed.

She leaned down and placed a kiss on Finn's shoulder before exiting the tent.

She was surprised to see that Quinn was already up and sitting on one of the wet logs. The blonde girl had placed what looked like a beach towel on top of the log. She was sipping on a bottle of water and staring off in the distance. Rachel gasped and Quinn quickly looked up.

"Quinn, you scared me." Rachel gasped.

"Sorry, I've been up for awhile." Quinn commented. She took another drink of her bottled water and yawned. "I'm exhausted but I couldn't sleep last night. There was a raccoon, or something, messing around."

Rachel looked back at the tent, even though the small slit wasn't visible anymore. She shrugged and made her way to the open cooler by the cabin. She grabbed a bottle water and shut the cooler.

Something caught Rachel's eye and she looked over the large cooler. She grimaced and turned her head over at Quinn. "I think I found the little pest."

Quinn walked over to a very disgusted Rachel. She looked at the source of Rachel's disgust.

It was a very mutilated raccoon. And even though neither girl knew about it... it was much like the rabbit the boy's had seen on the pathway. Although this time, without the knife.

"Yep, that's disgusting." Quinn commented. She looked at Rachel, who was now completely turned away from the raccoon. The short brunette had her hand over her mouth.

"I'll get one of the guys to clean it up." Quinn said to Rachel. She put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Are you okay, I know that your vegan and this is probably extra disgusting to you."

Rachel nodded and gulped a bit. Quinn could actually smell the raccoon, now that she was aware of it's corpse. The smell was musty and thick, and Quinn almost gagged in utter disgust.

"I'll go get one of the guys up now." Quinn whispered from underneath her hand.

The blonde girl walked over to the tent where Puck and Finn were currently resting. She roughly gave the tent a shake. Almost instantly two loud groans were heard.

"There's a dead animal out here, can one of you help?" Quinn asked. She had no remorse for their tired state. When neither of guys exited the tent, Quinn gave it another rough shake. "Come on." She hissed. Her voice was so hateful, Sue Sylvester would be proud.

Soon both boys came out of the tent grumbling profanities. Quinn couldn't help but giggle at Puck's backward shirt. Puck shot her a dirty look and she composed herself.

"Behind the cooler." She said bluntly.

Finn went to look at the raccoon and Puck trailed behind. "Dude that's disgusting... it's like all cut up and stuff." Finn called out rather loudly. He sounded amused.

By this time Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Mike were exiting the tents. Sugar followed closely behind with her arms wrapped around her chest.

"It's like the rabbit we found. Only without the knife..." Puck trailed off. He looked over at Mike who let go of Tina's hand and stood between Finn and Puck.

"Knife?" Tina hollered.

Finally, the last remaining four exited their tent. Kurt and Blaine looked exhausted, and Kurt was glaring at Santana. Marley and Jake just looked confused.

Rachel quickly handed Finn a couple paper towels and turned back to the remaining group of gleeks. "You guys it's just a dead raccoon, it's no big deal. It doesn't involve a crowd." She informed.

"It was a bunch of punks, don't worry." Puck rolled his eyes at Tina. "Anyway, this raccoon was obviously chewed up by some animal. It probably dragged it over here."

"That doesn't really look chewed up, it's like, mutated dude." Finn pointed out to Puck. Finn grunted when Puck proceeded to elbow him in the stomach.

"Mutated?" Blaine queried.

"You mean mutilated, Finn." Kurt corrected.

Finn glared at Kurt, who put his hands up defensively. Santana snorted and looked at her nails. "If it isn't the two grammar fairies."

"Shut up, Santana." Kurt mumbled.

"I'm sorry I'm a bit tired, you and hobbit had sex all night and kept Brit and I up!" She snapped and Kurt and Blaine. The two boys looked down at the ground, cheeks blushing red. "I hope that burned just as much as your ass does, porcelain."

"I'm scared." Brittany commented. Everyone was quiet and they stared at her. For the first time, she didn't have the usual unknowing innocence in her voice. "I'm really scared, and I don't like it here anymore. What if someone is..."

"It's a raccoon, Brittany." Finn pointed out as he picked up the raccoon with the large amount of napkins in his hands. Everyone watched as he walked to edge of the woods and gently sit the raccoon down. He walked back and finished his sentence. "And we're the only one's here."

Santana looked at Brittany knowingly and looked at the ground.

"So- like... where do we shower at?" Mercedes questioned.

The group grew eerily quiet, and Finn was aware of the glare Santana was sending him. "Oh, yeah I forgot that one." He mumbled.

"You forgot that one, you forgot personal hygiene?" Kurt snapped at Finn. "Finn how do you forget about showering?"

"I thought the cabin was actually going to be open, okay?" Finn mumbled.

"We could do what I did last night, I washed my hair gel with the hose in the back." Blaine confessed. "I mean, for like washing up, you could just use some rags, and we all brought soap. You could just cover up the tent and wash up in there. You don't have to get the tent soaked, so it's a win-win."

"See, Blaine has my back!" Finn pointed to Blaine. The shorter boy gently returned a smile and went back to the awkward silence. "This doesn't have to be a rough trip, but we don't need all of the luxuries."

The silence continued until Santana let out a sigh. "Fine, we have buckets to we can put some water in there and do the tent thing." Santana mumbled. "I don't like, and if I get some weird bacteria infection, I'm killing you both." She snapped pointing and Finn and Blaine.

"I don't like it." Sugar blurted out. "That's gross, and sugar needs her nice warm bath."

"We're camping sugar, you have to rough at least a little bit." Tina pointed out.

"Sorry teenage Asian, roughing it isn't my thing." She turned and looked at the other gleeks. "I want to go home. To my nice warm house, and my huge comfy bed."

"Then go home, call daddy up and have him come and get you." Santana snapped.

"Santana-" Kurt mumbled.

"No, I'm tired of her. I don't even know why she came with us in the **_first_ **place." Santana pointed at Sugar. "If you want to go, then _go_."

Sugar huffed and stormed over to her tent. She unzipped the opening and yanked out her pull bag. She stuffed all of her belongings in the bag and quickly zipped it up.

She hiked another tote bag on her arm. The other teenagers watched as she made her way back to them. The only sound was the sound of her struggling to pull her bag through the wet dirt.

"I'll find cell phone service, and I'll leave." She snapped.

"Come on Sugar..." Mike whined. He tried to convince her back, but his voice lacked in conviction. Truthfully, she was a bit rude at times.

"Nope." Sugar smirked. She started her way up the long gravel hill. "Have fun on your hillbilly camping trip." Sugar called back to them.

The group stood in silence. "Well, that escalated quickly." Kurt blurted. He looked towards Santana. "I didn't even know you disliked her that much."

"I dislike a lot of people, Porcelain." Santana mumbled. "Anyway, Sugar Motta is annoying. You should of heard the things she was saying when you guys weren't paying attention."

Some of the teenagers nodded in approval. The other teenagers looked up the the trail, where sugar was becoming less visible.

* * *

Sugar sighed as she continued walking up the trail. She had her phone in her left hand and she held it high in the air. The bars fluctuated regularly. One minute she had one bar, and another minute she had no bars. She had been walking for several minutes now, and she was pissed.

It was fine, really. If Santana didn't want her there, she would gladly leave. She didn't have to befriend the glee kids. She had more talent than they had anyway!

In plus, her dad was so rich, anyone would want to be Sugar's friend.

She had been mumbling to herself ever since she started back up the trail. Just a bit longer and she would reach that old country road, and then maybe she would get cell phone service. She could have her dad come and get her, and then she would take a nice _warm_ bath, and sleep on her large_ comfy_ bed.

Screw the other teens. They would be miserable, and Sugar wouldn't.

Sugar kept walking, but she had to stop at moments. Her shoes weren't exactly appropriate for this condition, and they hurt worse going up than the did going down.

She could feel the blisters on her feet that were starting to form. She would definitely need a foot rub when she got home, and a manicure would be nice too. To get all of the woodsy dirt from underneath her fingernails.

She was getting close, and she was smiling now.

She stopped though, when she heard the crack of leaves. She quickly dropped her luggage and looked around. She turned around in a complete circle. Her eyes scanned the wooded area, and her breathing had quickened.

It was that feeling she had down by the cabin. As if someone was watching her.

She stood completely still for a minute or so. She contemplated turning back around; maybe she could get one of the boys to walk her down.

No, she had made them too mad, and they would just laugh.

Sugar looked around one more time, and picked up her luggage. She hauled it up and brushed off the dirt that was coated in between the glued on jewels.

She started walking again, but she was a bit more cautious this time. Every now and again she looked behind her back and side to side. Sugar knew that deep down it was just her nerves, but still. She was kind of scared now, and she couldn't wait until she got a hold of her father.

She was looking down at her phone, when she heard the rustle of leaves again, but this time, she saw a dark shadow run past her. She could see it through her peripheral vision.

She stopped and made a whining noise in the back of her throat. She looked around, and her heart soared. She could very vaguely see the vehicles, and she was so close.

She heard the noise again and she spun around. "Y-You guys this isn't funny." She whined. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm really sorry."

She huffed and expected a roar of laughter from the woods, and for the gleeks to step out on the trail. They would pat her on the back and give her a hug, and they would apologize for scaring her so much!

But no one came out of the woods...

She bit her lip and started walking again. Her confidence was a bit higher, because she was actually getting the hell out of this place. She was almost off of this damn trail.

She could feel a smile form on her face, and she even started to quicken her pace a bit. She was keeping her head held high, and her eyes focused on the group of cars.

She was a little_ too_ focused on the cars.

Sugar Motta didn't notice someone was actually after her, until she stepped in a pile of leaves. She had stepped on a bear trap.

The claws shot up immediately. They dug into her skin with great force, cutting through the tender muscles, and digging itself deep in her bone. She fell back wards, and her luggage lay all around her. Her tote bag lay by her feet and her blood was oozing from the wound, gently dripping on the designer bag.

To say Sugar was screaming, was an understatement. Sugar Motta was wailing as loud as her lungs would allow her. The pain was pulsing through her body with such force, she was sure that she was going to die. She screamed for mercy, for help.

Sugar was already too far away from the teenagers, and they couldn't hear her screaming.

She screamed so loud that when she opened her eyes (prior from being closed tight) her left eye was blood shot. She had broken a blood vessel from screaming so much.

"Help me!" She wailed once more. "Please, someone help me... h-help... please!" She moaned in utter pain. She was suddenly over come with dizziness.

She slumped back to the ground and stared at the sky. Her moans were still apparent, and she looked to her left. Her phone was lying next to her. The screen was still, oddly enough, lit up.

She had 4 whole bars.

She weakly reached out to grab her phone. Her hand was just centimeters away, and she knew if she was able to get a hold of it, she could call for help.

A foot came into view and crushed Sugar's hand. The person was wearing a black, steal-toed boot, and their foot was rather large. She let out another painful shriek and looked up at the figure.

The last thing she remembered before passing out from the pain, was a man looking down at her.

A man wearing a potato sack on his head...

* * *

**Review, please and thank you :) **

**It was a bit hard doing this to Sugar, I must admit. I feel kind of guilty. Especially since she isn't dead yet, nope I still have a graphic chapter dedicated to dear Sugar Motta.**

**It's not going to be ridiculously long, but it will be disturbing... and graphic. **

**By the way: While writing this damn chapter, I realized I hadn't though about how the gleeks will do hygienic things: like shower... and pee XD**

**I've been through a similar experience while camping, and we used the bucket thing. Also, before they entered the cabin (maybe like... behind it?) There's a port-o-potty. It solves the pee issue. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**XOXO Jenny 3**


	5. Inside the mind of a psycho

**_Read Here PLEASE! _**

**_Okay, so this chapter is going to be crazy short, alright? I promise not every chapter will be like this- it's just I'm trying to sort out the process of everything in this story. (How many chapters it will have, how I'm going to kill some people... etc). This chapter is inside the mind of the killer._**

**_SO it's graphic. Or, at least- I'll try to make it as graphic as I can. HOMOPHOBIC slurs, also. _**

* * *

He killed teenagers. They were his overall target. He'd killed a lot of adults too, because they were trying to defend the teenagers. But he loved killing teenagers.

They were so easy to get a hold of. They were young and easily manipulated; they were old enough to put up a good fight. He loved it when teenagers put up a good fight. This group would be especially pleasing to get his hands on. They were young and rude... and perfect.

He was convinced that teenagers were dirty creatures. They lost their childlike innocence, and it was replaced with menacing behavior. The group he was focusing on now was a disgusting bunch. They fornicated and sinned. He couldn't stand the sight of the two fags, and the two dikes.

He hated these kids. They were just like the rest: inconsiderate, rude, and disgusting. He would kill every single fucking one of those damn kids! He would cut them up and watch their blood fall to the floor! He would take pleasure in hearing their screams of pain. He wanted to hear them beg for mercy! They deserved every fucking bit of it, because they were just like the teenagers who made his life a living hell!

He hated them.

He tore the bear trap from the brunette girl's ankle. She screamed out in pain, and he had to place his hand over her mouth. Her screams were beautiful... almost orgasmic.

He let out a sigh of relief as he touched her torn ankle. It was barely attached now. His hand was still tightly over her mouth, so he pressed down on her ankle. She let out another blood curdling screech.

He lifted his fingers up and stared the bright red blood that was on his fingers...

beautiful.

He reached in his pocket and brought out the duct tape. He tore a piece from the roll and placed it over her mouth. She was squealing from underneath, but he paid not heed.

He hauled her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

This one was the one he wanted to get first. She was disliked by the rest of the teenagers. She was also the type he hated the most. She was rich and ignorant... she was fake. She was a dirty whore, and a sinner! She was the easiest to kill. She was almost so stupid it seemed immoral to kill her.

All well, he was just doing the good Lord's work. He was wiping the scum off the Earth. He was taking them out before they grew up. The Lord would thank him when he died and went to heaven.

Teenagers were like animals, and right now this one was like a pig. She was squealing and crying from underneath the piece of duct tape. She was trying to stop her crying, so she started snorting.

He was extremely happy when he reached his cabin. He would be able to end this one soon. He would kill her and hide her luggage, or leave it out to spook the rest of the damn teenagers.

He pushed his door open roughly and slammed the girl down on the elevated piece of metal he kept his victims on. The girl's head hit it roughly, and she squeaked in pain.

He let go of her, and she did what they usually did. She quickly tried to jump up from the piece of metal. He caught her though, and pushed her back down. He held her down with one hand, and grabbed the belts on the side of the object. He pushed her hands down, and tied them to the side. When her hands were properly restrained, he tied her feet down too.

It was just like when he was kept in the mental asylum. She was properly kept down, and she hated it. Her tears quickened and she was crying like never before.

_What do you plan on doing with her now you damn idiot? Just like your father, you can never do anything right! You're despicable! Chop her up you waste of space!_

There was that damn voice in his head again! The voice of his mother, the same voice that kept him up at night. Reminding him how terrible he was.

He looked at the girl again, and looked away. She was gazing up at him with wide eyes. He hated it when they did that.. they looked so childlike.

He walked over to the other side of the room, and pushed his medical tray over to where the girl was laying. She caught sight of the objects on the tray and let out another muffled cry.

_Cut her up first! CUT HER UP! Let her blood hit the floor, make her cry out in pain! Kill her! Kill the bitch!_

He groaned in frustration and punched on his head. He reached over and grabbed the first object he could get his hands on.

A power drill.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. He smiled and ripped the duct tape from her mouth. She let out a sob and shook her head again.

"P-please don't do this!" She cried out.

He turned on the power drill and lifted it up in the air. She sobbed again and shook her head. She let out a scream and started moving her entire body. "Don't... you crazy fucking bastard!" She sniffed and turned her head away from him. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

He placed the power drill above her knee. She looked away once more, and that's when he applied pressure. She let out a scream so loud he had to place his hand above her mouth once more. Her whole body was convulsing from the force of the drill.

He loved the sweet sound, and the smell. The sound of her devastating screeches, and the sound of the drill breaking through the bone. He watched as the drill made its way through, going through the bone. The blood was pouring from her knee, onto the medical table. The small pieces of muscle also showing itself.

It made its way all the way through, until it hit the medical table. He yanked it out and she let out one more screech, before her eyes fluttered back, and she passed out from the pain.

He pulled his hand away from her mouth and let out a gasp. He loved it when they screamed, it was orgasmic for him. He grabbed a hold of the saw next to him, and he started the rest of his job.

She was in and out of consciousness as he worked. She would wake for brief seconds and scream, and he would have to cover her mouth.

He wasn't sure, but he think she died when he cut off both of her legs. Her blood was covering his hands, and the table. Her face was untouched, and she looked beautiful, and innocent. Just like every one of the teenagers did when he killed them.

He cut off all of her limbs and pushed them aside. He pulled off her shirt and her bra. He touched her breasts and smiled to himself.

They were fake.

Stupid rich bitch.

He would show her what being fake did to a person. He pressed the saw to her chest and cut through. He cut her tits off, until there was virtually nothing but bone and muscle there.

Finally, like he did with every victim of his, he pressed the saw to her neck, and very slowly cut her head off. It rolled to the side, facing away from him.

He stopped and looked at the mess he made when he was finally finished. He looked down at his hands and sniffed them. The smelt like blood. He loved that smell so much.

_Served her right. She deserved it, you did something right kid. God doesn't want disgusting sinners like that in the world. She was disgusting. She was a waste._

"What do I do now, mamma?" He spoke slowly. His own voice surprised him, he had went so long without speaking a word. Now he was just talking to his mother.

_You take her mauled up body, and her luggage, and you give the rest of those fornicators something to think about..._

He always did what his mamma said.

* * *

_I hope that was um... descriptive enough? I have to admit that was really testing my writing skills. I feel bad for Sugar, but someone had to die. _

_Okay, so who should I kill next? I have an idea but I'm not quite sure._

**_Please review I would appreciate it. _**


	6. Findings

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee (nothing has changed in the past... like... 18 hours?) **

_I'm finally going to update Hush! Yay! Okay, so this probably won't be as long because I want to end it in a certain place. _

* * *

It was getting dark now and everyone was gathered around the fire once more. It was a chilly night so most of the teenagers were bundled up in sweatshirts and blankets.

"It's pretty cold for Summer." Rachel commented offhandedly. The gleeks were pretty quiet after Sugar left, and even though they hated to admit it, they were all a little worried.

Kurt nodded and snuggled closer to Blaine. He was wearing one of Blaine's Dalton sweatshirts, and Blaine had put a large green blanket over both of them. He leaned closer to the fire, and turned to Blaine.

"I'm a bit worried about Sugar.." He whispered. "It's really late, and I don't think that she would get cell phone service that easy."

Blaine nodded and rubbed Kurt's shoulder. He looked over at the rest of the gleeks, who seemed to be in other conversations. No one really seemed to be very worried. He wasn't that worried because Sugar probably got a hold of her father, and if she didn't, she would have certainly walked back to the campsite.

"She'll be fine, Kurt." Santana spoke up. She looked back at the clearing, though, as if she wasn't sure herself. "She's fine. She probably got her daddy to pick her up."

Kurt nodded and snuggled closer to Blaine. He looked up at his boyfriend and smiled a bit. It was nice to finally get some time with each other.

"I-uh.. have to pee." Blaine whispered to Kurt, chuckling.

"Yeah, way to ruin the moment Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes. He playfully smacked Blaine's arm and let the shorter boy walk into the woods.

* * *

Blaine stayed where he could vaguely see the other campers. They couldn't see him.. doing his business. He unzipped his pants and started using the bathroom.

He was done, and getting ready to zip his pants back up, when he heard a large cracking sound. He whipped his head around and zipped up his pants quickly. He walked forward a bit and looked around for the source of the noise. He kept looking back to make sure he could see the rest of the glee kids.

He didn't see a person, like part of him expected. After years of horror movies with his brother, Cooper, Blaine always expected the worst out of every situation.

He was about to turn around and walk back to his wonderful boyfriend and friends... when his foot hit something hard. He looked down and squinted his eyes a bit.

"What the...?" Blaine mumbled.

He leaned down and lifted up a large, pink, piece of luggage. It was quite full. Blaine's eyes scanned the suitcase, and he felt his heart beat quicken at the realization of who it belonged to. Without thinking, he tightened his grip on the suitcase and ran back to the other campers.

They were still talking when he arrived back. They didn't even seem to see him running back. Well, Kurt saw Blaine and he stood up when his eyes landed on the suitcase he was holding.

"Blaine.. what do you-" He went to say.

Blaine walked next to the fire, front in center, and dropped the suitcase on the ground. He backed away and didn't say a single word. He let out a small gasp though. In the darkness he couldn't see it, but now he could. There were three smears of blood on the pink suitcase.

No one said a word, and it was quite odd. They were all a very talkative bunch and now a simple piece of luggage shut them completely up.

"Blaine where did you find this?" Mercedes finally broke the silence.

"In the woods..." Blaine trailed off. His eyes never left the object. "I found it in the woods, and it's not hard guessing who it belongs to."

"Sugar." Marley nodded. "That's Sugar's."

"Why was it in the woods?" Finn asked uselessly.

Kurt stood up and rubbed his hands over his face. "Because Finn, we left her to walk to the edge of this godforsaken place all by herself!" He snapped at his step-brother. "And she's probably hurt now! She's probably somewhere bleeding, while we giggle and have fun."

He was so angry he could feel tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Blaine gently tugged on Kurt's arm, and the other boy complied, sitting down next to his boyfriend.

"No, this isn't right." Rachel whispered. "This isn't right, because- how did her luggage get all the way over here.. w-when she was going that way." Rachel stuttered, pointing to her right.

Finn got up this time. He paced back and forth and stared down at the piece of luggage. "I don't know, maybe she liked carried it back or something-"

"Finn don't be a fucking idiot!" Santana hissed. She stood up and pointed her finger at Finn. "Why the hell would she drag her luggage back here, if she was **_hurt_**."

"I don't know Santana!" Finn shouted. "I'm not the person who told her to leave in the first place!"

"Don't you even start with me Hudson." Santana said through clenched teeth.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that this isn't right!" Blaine spoke up. "This isn't right, something bad is going on, and I say that we go look for Sugar.. and we get the hell out of here."

Everyone nodded there heads and looked around nervously. "Okay, we have to stick together, okay? We should all grab a flashlight, and go in groups. I'll go with Kurt, and everyone go in groups of 2 or 3. Whatever you do, stay with each other." Blaine ordered.

* * *

Everyone split up and went their separate ways in the woods. Blaine and Kurt kept their hands intertwined the whole time, and Blaine always kept the flashlight's glare in front of them.

Blaine was honestly terrified. He could tell Kurt was too, because every time they heard the slightest noise, Kurt would jump. Blaine sighed as they reached even farther down the woods.

"I think we should probably head back." Blaine said reluctantly. He looked up at the night sky and then back at Kurt. "It's too dark, and I don't want us getting lost."

Kurt nodded and they both turned around. He tightened his grip on Blaine's hand and looked over at his boyfriend. "I'm scared Blaine. I'm really scared.. I just have this feeling-"

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and shook his head. "It will be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. We're going to get out of here, and find Sugar."

Kurt nodded. He didn't believe Blaine deep down, but he knew that Blaine would protect him. "I'll protect you too. I promise, Blaine."

They were the first people back at the campsite, and that further added to Kurt's anxiety. They went straight to the nearest picnic table and sat down. Blaine sat with his back facing the cabin, and Kurt faced Blaine.

They wrapped their arms around each other, and Kurt let his head fall on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine leaned down and kissed the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt smiled and placed a kiss on Blaine's cheek. He moved his kisses downwards until he was placing kisses on Blaine's neck. He smiled when Blaine let out a shaky sigh. He moved his lips down Blaine's neck, and back up again. After he was done, Blaine returned the gesture.

Kurt giggled as Blaine placed small kisses on his neck. He opened his eyes to look at Blaine, but his eyes landed somewhere else.

"Um... Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine pulled away and looked at the terror and confusion written on his boyfriend's face. He looked behind him, and he felt his heart stop.

The cabin door was wide open.

They both stood up and Kurt approached the door, tugging Blaine behind him. They walked up the stairs ,and stood at the porch. They stood there for a few minutes, staring into the eerie darkness. They were both so silent, and the only noise that could be heard was crickets.

"I'm going to go in, okay?" Kurt gulped. He placed his hands on Blaine's shoulder and bit his bottom lip. His blue eyes were large and terrified. "Will you watch for me?"

Blaine nodded. He shuddered when Kurt removed his hands from his shoulders. He handed Kurt the flashlight and watched as his boyfriend walked into the cabin.

Kurt turned to his right when he entered the cabin. He shined his light on what looked to be a small kitchen. He walked towards it and ran his hand across a old dusty table.

The cabin smelt very musty and there was large amounts of dust everywhere. Kurt looked behind him and saw a large, dark hallway. It scared him, so he quickly looked back at the kitchen. There was a large space adjacent to the kitchen. It looked like the kind of space someone would add a couch, and a television.

Instead, there was just a large bordered up window. The moonlight shined in only vaguely, other than that it was merciless when it came to adding some light to the cabin.

The entire cabin scared Kurt, and he decided he couldn't find out why the cabin door was open in the first place.

He quickly spun around to exit the cabin. He wanted to be away from the thick air, and the spooky feeling. He was about to completely walk out.. when he heard the creaking sound of a metal chain swinging. He turned towards the dark hallway, and shined the flashlight down the hall, and he walked forward a bit.

He stopped when the light hit the middle of the hallway. He dropped his flashlight in terror, and he could feel bile threatening to come up.

Kurt Hummel let out a blood curdling scream that could be heard all through the woods.

He had found Sugar Motta's body... well part of it. Her torso was hanging from a metal chain, which was elaborately attached to a hook in the ceiling. Her limbs were scattered in the hallway, and her head was directly below her torso.. on the ground.

* * *

** Okay, so please review, and thank you :p**

**I'm thinking about re-writing the prologue and making their stay like 3 or 4 days.. because I honestly can't spread this out to a week xD**


	7. Split

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I will never own Glee.**

**RIDICULOUSLY LONG CHAPTER AHEAD. EHEM, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they're appreciated. I still don't know who I'm else going to kill off exactly, but I'm getting a lot of requests on who you don't want to kill. **

**Kudos for my cousin for helping me sort out this crazy ass story, and I'm glad it's terrifying.**

**Also, I making it three days. So, just to explain. They got here on a Friday, the secret couple arrives at the people's house on a Sunday. I just can't drag it out that far because things are adding up, sorry for the confusion. If you have any questions just PM me. **

* * *

Quinn clicked her tongue as she marked another tree with nail polish. She was pretty freaked out from Blaine finding Sugar's luggage case, and the last thing she wanted to do was get lost out here. Marley and Jake stood right beside her. They had their hands intertwined and Marley shivered and looked around.

"It's kind of creepy, you know?" Jake spoke up. "I don't know.. I just have this feeling that we shouldn't have came here."

Quinn nodded and shined her flashlight around a couple of trees. She stopped in the middle of the pathway to examine her surroundings. She found nothing except for a couple of shrubs and more leaves. She ran her hand through her dirty blonde hair and sighed.

"I know." She finally spoke up. "I just can't wait to leave."

"What do you think happened to Sugar?" Marley whispered. She surprised both Quinn and Jake with her sudden words. "Do you think she's okay?"

Quinn looked at the ground and took a deep breath through her nose. She'd never liked things that she couldn't explain; she always stayed away from urban legends, and ghost hunting shows for this very reason. She couldn't explain why Sugar Motta's bag was found with blood on it.

"I don't know." She said. Her voice had a tinge of defeat to it, and her gaze quickly went off into the distance. "I don't know, and it kills me."

"Listen, maybe we should get back." Jake sighed. "It's getting late, and for all we know one of the other guys could have-"

Jake was cut off by a blood curdling scream. It rang through the woods and echoed off the trees. All three teenagers' eyes widened. They stood there for a bit, and no one really knew what action they should take.

"That was Kurt." Quinn whispered. She had said it more to herself than to the other two.

She turned around and motioned the other two forward. "Hurry, we have to go back to the cabin." She gasped.

Quinn shined the flashlight ahead of her and broke into a run. She could hear the other two follow behind her. The only sound between the three gleeks was the sound of their short, heavy, breaths.

The run back to the cabin felt long. It definitely felt longer than it really was. When she arrived at the edge of the woods, she found that she wasn't the only person who had ran to the scream. Everyone had.

She turned to find that Finn, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Mike, and Puck were right next to her. They all looked at each other and hurried to the cabin.

They all stopped once they reached the cabin. It surprised Quinn that the cabin door was wide open, and it also surprised Quinn that Kurt was lying in Blaine's arms. His eyes were wide and he was pointing inside the cabin.

"What the hell happened?" Finn questioned.

"S-Sugar." Was the only thing that came out of Blaine's mouth. He kissed the top of Kurt's head a stroked his cheek. He tightened his grip on his boyfriend.

"She's dead! Oh God she's dead.. s-she's ripped a-apart.." Kurt screamed suddenly. He jerked out of Blaine's arms and stumbled at the edge of the stairs, he fell to his knees. "I'm going to be sick."

The others cringed as puked right in front of them. Finn looked back at the others and he felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He walked forward slowly, and peeked his head in. He shined his flashlight to the left, and he quickly let out a shaky gasp.

Quinn couldn't tell you why she followed Finn up, but she did. She looked where his gaze had fallen and, sure enough, Sugar's body was there. The word _fake _was carved in her stomach, and her head was bellow her feet. Her breasts looked as if they were cut off.

Quinn had to put her hand over her mouth and turn around. She could already feel acid rising from her throat. She walked down to where Kurt was and gently rubbed his back. "We have to get out of here." She said through clenched teeth.

"You're kidding me. Please tell me this is a joke, Finn." Rachel said in a shaky voice. "Please tell me you guys are playing some sick joke to scare us."

"I'm not fucking kidding, Rachel!" Kurt yelled. "She is ripped apart Rachel, and it isn't some animal this time. Someone killed her!"

"If you don't believe us, look for yourself." Quinn mumbled.

Rachel and the others slowly went up the stairs. Finn let them through, and they peeked their heads in. It was almost instantaneously, they reacted. The girls screamed and their hands went over their mouths, and the boys stared with wide eyes.

"We have to get out of here!" Mercedes gasped. "We have to go now.. we need to go!"

Quinn stood up quickly as Mercedes, Tina, and Mike descended down the stairs.

"We can't just do that Mercedes." She snapped. "Did you see Sugar's body? This person is a sick bastard! We have think where he may be hiding!"

Santana pulled a sobbing Brittany away from the cabin. They stood next to Kurt, who was staring wide eyed at the ground. He sniffed and shook his head.

"So you want us to stay a-and die!" Tina defended. "If we stay, we're going to die. We have to go now. We'll follow the trail back up.. and we'll find our way out."

"She has a point." Puck said quietly. "I say we find some weapons and we-"

"I saw a cabin." Brittany whispered. "I saw a cabin the first day we came here, and a man in a mask.. but I didn't want to tell you guys because I didn't want to scare you."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tina snapped. "Brittany that fucking bastard just killed one of our friends, and you didn't fucking tell us. You're so stupid!"

Santana whipped her head around and stormed in front of Tina. Before the Asian girl could say another word, Santana smacked her across the face. "Never call Brittany stupid, you bitch!"

A fight quickly broke out between the gleeks, some protested that they should rationally think about where he may be. The other three said they should just leave. Kurt and Blaine stayed quiet, as did Marley and Jake. All four sat at the bottom step, in sort of a shocked trance.

During the fight, no one noticed that Brittany had slipped away. The blonde girl was terrified, and she just wanted to go home. She planned to walk until she found the road. She knew where the man's house was, so she would just avoid it. She walked left, away from the cabin, the trail, and the scary man's house.

"Shut up!" Mercedes finally yelled. Everyone fell quiet and looked at the curvy girl. "I love y'all, but I'm going. I don't care if I have to walk until I find a car that'll-"

"You'll die." Quinn protested.

"We'll die here if we keep staying." She said.

That was the end of the discussion. Mercedes, Mike, and Tina turned around and started their path up the gravel trail. They left all of their luggage behind. Rachel started walking forward as well, but Finn grabbed a hold of her waist.

"Not you, Rachel." Finn begged.

They stood in silence. Santana looked around and her breathing quickened when she realized that Brittany was not beside her.

"Where's Brittany at?" She gasped.

Quinn's eyes widened and she stood up and looked around. "I don't know. S-She was right next to you a minute ago.. before the fight."

"She must have gotten scared and ran off." Santana gulped. "She probably ran through the woods. I have to go find her.."

Quinn grabbed a hold of her arm before she could run off. "Santana, we're going to leave, okay? We just need to take a minute to breath. We need to find where this person could be-"

Santana jerked her arm away from Quinn. She shook her head and backed away. "I can't, I'm sorry. I have to find Brittany- I can't let her die."

Without another word she broke out in a run. The others watched helplessly as she disappeared in the woods. They knew that they couldn't say anything that would keep her from looking for Brittany. She didn't know that she took off the same direction that Brittany did.

Blaine stood up. "We have to get going." He mumbled. "We all stick together, okay? We go to our cars and we leave and we call the cops when we get to the nearest town."

Kurt let out a shaky breath and shook his head. "I can't." He whispered hopelessly. "What if he- what if he's out there, Blaine?"

"Yeah, if we stay we'll die for sure." Quinn snapped. She sent Kurt an apologetic look after she snapped at him. "We're losing everyone. We lost Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mike, and Mercedes. We can't just leave them."

"And we just can't die, Quinn." Finn corrected. "It's sad that they left, and Mercedes and the others didn't even think before they left. We have the car keys.."

"We have to cover Sugar's body we just can't leave her like t-that." Kurt stammered.

Rachel shook her head. "The police need to see it."

The others stood in silence for a bit. Puck finally walked to his tent and grabbed his keys. He walked back and waved his keys in front of him. Finn and Kurt nodded and went to their tents and got their keys.

"Okay." Blaine sighed. "Now we need to stay together and go to the vehicles. Whatever you do don't split up.. we have strength in numbers."

Puck showed the others a sharp knife he had in his hands. It was the knife he removed from the rabbit; the rabbit he and the others found on the trail.

"I have this, and it might do something." He nodded towards the knife. "I didn't know at first but I think it belongs to the sick fucker."

They started their way up the trail. It seemed that they were all huddled together in some sort of manner. Puck and Quinn held hands, and it didn't even seem awkward to her. It seemed strangely comforting and she enjoyed the warmth that his hand offered. She actually felt that, with him, they could get out of this alive.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and let out a shaky sigh. It felt like one big nightmare, and she really wanted to wake up right now.

Kurt and Blaine were holding hands, and they were attached to each other as if glue was keeping them together. Marley and Jake held on to each other, even if it looked a bit awkward; Finn and Rachel were also holding hands.

"I hope they don't get lost." Puck told Quinn quietly. "I noticed that, on our way back up, there are two trails on your way down. It's really easy to get them mixed up."

Quinn nodded. "I don't see them, or hear them. They shouldn't be that far, unless they ran." She looked around and moved closer to Puck. "You know what else I find odd? The fact that we're so vulnerable right now and the guy hasn't attacked us. I don't even feel like I'm being watched."

"I'm really worried about them now." Puck sighed.

* * *

It was quiet between the three of them. Mercedes walked ahead, and she was walking at quite a quick pace. Tina and Mike stood behind her, and Tina kept her arms crossed.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked. He grabbed Tina's hands away from her chest, and intertwined their fingers. "We're going to be okay?"

"What's wrong?" Tina asked. She yanked her arm away and turned her head. "Besides the fact that some crazy murderer killed one of our own, and Santana Lopez smacked me in that face and you didn't do a damn thing!"

Mike rolled his eyes. "She's a girl, what did you expect me to do?"

Tina huffed and turned her head. Mercedes stopped suddenly and turned around to face the other two. She looked around and bit her bottom lip. "I think we got lost, are you sure we're going the right way?"

Miked cleared his throat and shook his head. "I don't think we did.. we've been walking for quite some time. I think we would have reached the cars by now..." He trailed off. "Maybe we should have just went with the others."

"They're probably still back there." Mercedes argued. "Maybe we should turn around."

"How do you expect to go anyway?" Tina questioned. "We don't have car keys."

"I know how to hot wire a car, okay?" Mercedes answered. "If it comes down to it, I'll break one of the windows with a rock just to leave."

Mike huffed and rolled his eyes at Tina. "Why do you have to question everything she says, Tina?" He snapped. He turned around so he was facing her. "It was your idea to leave also. It wasn't just her."

Mercedes crossed her arms and tapped her foot. She really didn't want them to fight this entire time. She felt like they weren't taking anything seriously.

"Well I'm sorry, Mike." Tina's voice shook. "I'm sorry if I'm a bit scared right now, and I don't really know if I should trust you guys. Not to mention that fact that we just ditched our fucking friends!"

"Will you guys stop-" Mercedes let out a watery gasp.

Tina and Mike promptly stopped fighting, and they both turned around to face their friend. Mercedes was staring at them. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. They both gave her confused looks- and then blood started to fall from her mouth.

"M-Mercedes?" Tina gasped.

The other girl fell on her stomach, and her eyes were still wide open. It was then they realized that there was an arrow sticking out of her throat.

Mike and Tina's gaze was on their fallen friend. They were flabbergasted. Tina let out a loud shriek and Mike looked up, and his blood ran cold.

Only feet away, there was a masked man. He was dressed in black and he had a bow and arrow in his hand. Mike knew that they didn't have time to spare. It looked like he had more weapons in a bag he carried on his back.

"Run Tina!" He yelled at his girlfriend suddenly. "Run!"

He grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her in the woods. They were running right, away from their friends, and away from Mercedes fallen body. He knew that the man was probably behind them, but he didn't think about that. He didn't think about the fact that he could easily shoot them.

He could hear Tina's pants for breath, but he kept urging her to move forward. He knew for a fact that it was important that they get away. He wasn't thinking for himself anymore.

He pushed Tina in front of him, and she almost fell. She stumbled a bit, but kept running. She was letting out small sobs as she ran, and he kept looking behind him.

There was no one.

He slowed down a bit, and looked behind him one more time.

Tina let out a scream and he looked ahead once more... and he came to a abrupt stop. The sight frightened him. His girlfriend was very much alive; she was hanging in the air.

There was a rope tied around her ankle, and that's when he realized that it was a trap for them. Tina's foot had gotten caught in it and it hoisted her in the air. She was now squealing and writhing. Her face was bright red and she twisted her body.

Mike immediately started to untie the rope around her ankle. He could feel tears falling down his face at the realization that he could have avoided this; if he wouldn't have pushed her in front of him.

He looked behind him and saw there was no one. He could feel his breathing quicken. He tried to untie it faster, but it was hard. The knot was tight and it wasn't going to come undone easily.

"M-Mike, just let me go." Tina sobbed. "S-Sweetheart just let me go."

"No." Mike growled. He kissed her lips, and tried harder to undo the knot. "I love you so much, Tina. I could never do that to you."

He concentrated harder on undoing the knot. He didn't notice the man coming right behind him, silently. A large ax was in his hand. But Tina noticed.

It was too late.

"Mike!" She screamed.

The man sliced Mike's slide. The cut was deep and fatal. His blood splashed on Tina's face and she let out a heartbroken cry. Before he fell to the ground, he locked eyes with Tina. He fought to say words, and blood spilled from his mouth.

"I l-l-l-love y-y-you." He whispered.

He died right in front of his girlfriend, and then the masked man did the same thing to Tina.

* * *

**That was ridiculously long, and I apologize. Please review, please, please, and please :)**

**Sorry for the length. I felt really bad when I killed Tina and Mike off.**

**By the way, Brittany and Santana are not dead. They're closer than you think, and you will find out in the next chapter. So people have asked me spare a few people, and I plan on it. But I can't spare everyone. IF I spared everyone their wouldn't be no horror.**


	8. Inconvenience

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Authors Note that would most likely be in your best interest to read: **

_I've been trying to update, but it seems as if things just keep coming up. Anyway, I've had quite a few tests and homework, because my winter break has ended and my teachers are trying to get us back in the hang of school. _**  
**

_I'll try to update as much as possible, but it's going to be a bit more difficult for now on. _

_I'm sorry I killed Tina, Mike, and Mercedes off. I felt really bad, and **yes **the killing did start right away. He's a bit bloodthirsty now that he killed Sugar, but he couldn't jump in and kill them all so he had to wait a bit. _

_I'm actually not sure how long this story will be; I have a plan for the whole story, and I guess wherever it ends, is the chapter it ends on. I'm not really one to base a story on the amount of chapters it has, but more on the amount of content. _

_Also, last note, for those of you who have asked.. I actually have seen Texas Chainsaw Massacre. It is one of my favorite horror movies, I actually saw the 3D movie over the weekend (on Friday). But, no, I did not purposely make my story to resemble that genius movie. I guess maybe somewhere in the depths of my subconscious I did, but definitely not purposely.  
_

_I can see it though, the harsh treatment, my killer being teased, the mask, and the creepy old man.. oops, I guess it's a bit more like than I've realized._

_Anyway to the story :)_

* * *

Brittany ran. She ran so fast that her feet were starting to itch, and she was sure if she were to take her shoes off, they'd be red. She was positive that she'd had a nightmare about this as a child. The nightmare where she was running from some unannounced force.

She would run for her life, her little chest heaving up and down. She was about five, and she wasn't sure what she was running from. Little Brittany would just always have that feeling that something was following her. She would run through the woods, until she found a cabin.

Everything would get eerily quiet, and she could finally stop running. The cabin was small, and quaint. It gave five-year-old Brittany a very peaceful feeling. She would feel as if she was running for no reason, and there was never anything behind her. It was all in her imagination.

She would hear a sound, turn around, and the last thing she would see before she woke up, was a knife coming at her. The same night terror haunted Brittany until she started High School.

The blonde girl's chest was rising up and down frantically now that she running again. She had been walking. Brittany was ahead of everyone else, the cabin, and the mess. She was walking, and every now and then she wiped the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

She couldn't shake the feeling that this was all her fault. If should would have said _something _then Sugar wouldn't have died, Tina wouldn't have yelled at her, and Kurt wouldn't have found a dead body.

Needless to say, she heard Mike yell at Tina. She heard Mike tell Tina to run. Brittany looked back quickly and heard footsteps beside her.

There were quite a few trees to Brittany's right that were separating Brittany from Tina and Mike. There were bushes and shrubs she could hide behind, but that didn't stop her from running.

She just wanted to get home.

She let out a broken sob and felt her knees give out. She fell to the ground in a heap, and pressed a shaky, dainty, hand over her mouth.

This was all of her fault. Stupid, stupid, Brittany!

She turned around when she heard Tina and Mike on the other side of the trees. Their footsteps were getting closer, and Brittany turned around to look at the two.

She watched as Tina was hoisted in the air, and she let out a little scream. Mike watched in horror as soon as she started wailing in fear.

Brittany was about to approach the two; she wanted to help, but she was pulled down as soon as she stood up. She let out a small whine as a hand was pressed to her mouth. She fought for a minute, but if it was who she thought it was.. it was really no use.

The person turned her around to face them, and Brittany let out a sob of relief.

It was Santana.

Santana had tears streaming down her face, and she placed her index finger over her mouth. She kept her other hand firmly over Brittany's mouth.

Brittany jerked away from Santana's hand and whimpered. She pointed to her vulnerable friends and her face contorted with despair. "They're our friends, Santana." She whispered.

Santana shook her head, and more tears continued to stream down her face. She turned her head and pointed behind her, and a little bit to the left. "He's behind them.. we have to save ourselves, Brit."

She pulled Brittany closer to the tree and tightened her grip over her mouth. Brittany closed her eyes tight, and held back another sob as she heard Mike's painful moan, and Tina's small scream.

They both sat in the same spot. Brittany and Santana stared off into the distance, and they didn't move until they heard soft footsteps walking away.

That was when Brittany broke. She fell into Santana's arms and let out a small sob. Her body shook with her crying, and her hands clutched Santana's shirt.

"Shh, baby." Santana's voice shook. "I know you're hurting, but he may still be around." She sniffed and she lifted Brittany's face to face hers.

"I-It's all m-my fault, Tana!" Brittany cried.

Santana rested her forehead on top of Brittany's head. She shook her head slightly. "No it isn't Brittany.. it isn't." She consoled. "None of this is your fault."

"B-But.." Brittany whimpered.

"None of it."

Brittany bit her lip, but she nodded her head slightly. Santana pulled away from Brittany and stood up shakily. She looked around the tree and found that both bodies were gone. She winced slightly when she thought of the things the masked murderer could be doing to their corpses.

"Come on, Brit." Santana held out her hand. She hoisted her girlfriend up, and started pulling her down the trail. "The cabin is back that way, so we'll go this way. We'll find a road eventually." She explained.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Brittany whispered. She looked back at the blood that she could vaguely see against one of the trees; Mike and Tina's blood.

Santana forced Brittany to look away from the mess, and she shook her head once more. "I don't feel very good about this, either. But the other way would be too dangerous."

So the two made their way up the trail, hoping for the best, but expecting the worse.

* * *

They all started running when they heard the screams behind them. They knew that they weren't relatively close, and they seemed to be on the other side of them, but it frightened them so much, that they ran.

All eight of them ran up the incline of the trail. They held hands with their significant other and ran. Kurt kept looking behind wearily, and before Blaine knew it, he had broken away from his grip.

Kurt ran back down and Blaine screamed for the others to stop.

They did, but reluctantly. Blaine sprinted after Kurt, and luckily Kurt didn't get very far. Blaine might have a bit smaller than his boyfriend; he was a bit smaller than everybody.

He wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders, and pulled him to the ground. They both fell down with a groan, and Blaine somehow managed to keep him down.

"Stop it, Kurt!" Blaine growled. "Fucking stop it!"

"No!" Kurt cried. "I h-have to help Cedes' a-and Mike.. Tina. I can't let them die like Sugar!"

"You can't stop it!" Blaine snapped. He pushed his boyfriend back down, and winced when Kurt let out a squeak of pain. He looked behind him. " Will someone fucking help me?"

Finn and Puck responded. They ran down and helped him hold a struggling Kurt down. He finally stopped fighting them, and Blaine got off of Kurt.

Finn and Puck lifted him up, and examined his face. He had a large cut on his cheek where Blaine had held him down, and his eyes were closed tightly.

"Damn, Anderson, what'd you do to him?" Puck snapped. He and Finn started pulling a very reluctant Kurt back up the trail, and Blaine sulked behind.

"What did you expect me to do?" Blaine snapped.

He moved in front of Kurt, and Finn moved so Blaine could hold his boyfriend's hand. Blaine held his hand tightly and stroked his knuckles. "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"It's okay." Kurt whispered. His eyes were still shut tightly, as if he was too scared to open them. "I just want to go home, a-and sleep."

"Me too." Blaine nodded, and his voice shook slightly.

* * *

They all let out a sigh of relief when the reached the top of the trail. It was still extremely dark, except for the one street light that illuminated the small parking lot.

It was a bit surreal that they made it to the top, and some of them looked behind them. They were afraid that any minute now they would be brutally murdered.

Kurt felt as if it was good be to be true.

He pressed down on his keyless entry. He expected the loud click of his doors unlocking, but it didn't. His breathing quickened, and he watched as Finn and Puck unlocked their doors the manual way. They both smiled, unaware of Kurt's dilemma.

Kurt watched silently as Puck tried to start his truck, but he couldn't. It didn't even make a noise that showed that his engine was at least trying to work.

The same thing happened to Finn.

"What the fuck?" Puck mumbled.

"What's going on?" Quinn snapped. She walked closer to Puck, and watched as he tried to start his car once again. "Why won't it start?"

"I don't-" Puck was cut off.

"Open the hood of your car." Kurt said in a deep monotone voice, which was extremely odd for him. "Blaine, get me one of the rocks." He pointed to the medium sized rocks, that set at the edge of the pathway.

Finn, Puck, and Blaine complied. Blaine carried the rock to his boyfriend. They watched, curious as to what he was planning on doing. He threw the rock at his SUV's window, turning his head away from his Navigator.

It was extremely unlike Kurt to smash the window out of his own vehicle. He took a deep breath, and reached down in his car. He was careful not to cut his hand on the jagged glass.

He manually unlocked his door, and pulled his hand out. The side of his hand quickly ran across the jagged glass, and he let out a small gasp. Blaine approached him quickly, but Kurt shook his head. "M'fine."

He opened his door, and pressed the button to open his hood.

He went in front of his car and examined the the inside of his Navigator. He looked at it thoughtfully, and everyone else was quiet as he examined the mess.

"Shit." He mumbled.

He went to Puck and Finn's car and did the same. When he at last examined Finn's car, he let out one last profanity and quickly closed the hood of Finn's car. He rested his head on it and his hand were shaped into fists.

"What is it, Kurt?" Rachel whispered.

"The asshole messed with our cars." Kurt snapped. He turned around to the face the others, and they could see the frustrated tears streaming down his face. "He took out the solenoid coil, which explains why I couldn't unlock my doors, and why are cars won't start."

"We're screwed." Marley mumbled.

"No, we're not, okay?" Puck assured. "We can't give up now. We have strength in numbers, you guys."

"That doesn't mean shit, Puckerman!" Rachel snapped at him. Everyone was surprised at the profanities leaving the small girl's mouth. "I hate to say it, but one of us needs to try to go back down to the gas station-"

"That's impossible, Rachel." Kurt stated. "It's miles down, and anyone would be dead by the time they get there."

"She has a point." Quinn spoke up. "We have to. We don't have signal, and we need to wait for Brittany and Santana. I know they're still alive."

All eight of the teenagers stood in silence. No one dared to speak up, or volunteer to walk down to the old gas station. It was practically a death wish.

"I'll do it." Jake Puckerman said.

Puck shook his head and chuckled. "No way, little bro. There's no way I'm letting you walk down there by yourself. No way."

"Let me do it." Jake forced out. "I want to. It'll be okay, Noah. I'm fast, and I'm pretty sure he's still somewhere in the woods."

Puck stared at his little brother, but he eventually nodded. "Fine, but someone has to go with you."

"I will." Marley whispered. She grabbed a hold of Jake's hand and bit her lip. She looked frightened, and Jake could see it. He went to protest, but she spoke up. "I won't let you go alone."

Jake sighed, but nodded.

They made their plan. Marley and Jake would walk to the gas station, and call for help. They would wait for help to come, and come back with the authorities.

The other six would wait in the parking lot for help, and they would wait for Santana and Brittany. If Marley and Jake didn't come back. They would walk to the gas station themselves.

This, of course, was if nothing went wrong.

The other six gleeks watched wearily as Marley and Jake walked down the road hand in hand. They all had a feeling in the pit in their stomachs.

They had a feeling that something would go wrong.

* * *

**_Please review. _**

**_I have the flu, so I managed to finish this in my free time. The editing isn't the best, on account of the crazy spinning my vision is doing._**

**_The thing about the solenoid coil is a fact that my brother gave me. His solenoid coil went out when we were visiting a creepy trail. So.. ironic. _**

**_Things will go wrong, BTW. Obviously. _**

**_Don't kill me next chapter. Something will happen, and I might end it on a cliff hanger, and I'm totally prepared for the backlash; I kind of pissed me off too, while writing this story._**

**_Also, next chapter, I promise things will get brutal. They were get brutal fast._**

**_I have a tumblr, just so you guys know. _**

**_You can follow me, or not follow me. You can send me prompts if you want, or ask me questions. Or you can follow me AND send me prompts. _**

**_Wink wink ;) _**


	9. Traps

**Disclaimer: Glee is something I do not own**

_**After a somewhat long hiatus, I am back. **_

_**I was going to write...**_

_**I had to move**_

_**I was going to write.. **_

_**and I had finals**_

_**I was going to write..**_

_**and I had a standardized test..**_

_**I was going to write...**_

_**And I got the flu. **_

_**Yeah..**_

* * *

The group sat in the parking lot quietly. They were huddled together, and every noise moved them closer to the edge. Kurt and Blaine were cuddled together, and Quinn had her arms wrapped around her knees. Puck, unlike the rest, stood up and looked around warily. Finn and Rachel stared at him, and pulled each other closer.

"Why don't you sit down, Puck?" Quinn whispered, as she tugged on Puck's pant leg "You're kind of making me nervous."

Puck looked down at Quinn. His face was hard, and void of any emotion; when he looked down at Quinn his face went from hard and rough to soft and understanding. He shook his head and took a seat next to Quinn.

"Sorry." He mumbled into his crossed arms.

"It's fine." Quinn replied. She shivered slightly when a cool breeze came over the area. She pulled her arms closer and shook her head; the environment was even against them.

She looked up when she felt something warm go over her shoulders. She saw that Puck had placed his jacket over her bare shoulders. Quinn rubbed the fabric between her fingers and shook her head.

"Puck, you didn't have to.." She trailed off.

Quinn went to pull the jacket off of her shoulders, but Puck stopped her before she could successfully retrieve the jacket. "No, it's fine. It's the least I can do, you've been pretty put together in this situation." He explained.

Quinn gaped at him, but nodded. She had been pretty put together. But she felt like at any moment she would burst, and she had to bite her tongue to keep from spilling that information.

"I love the stars." They heard Kurt mumble.

They all turned around to face the blue-eyed boy. He was lying on the gravel, and he didn't seem to care that his outfit was getting dirty. The comment was so incredibly out of place, and he was so unlike himself; the new Kurt scared everyone more than the impending doom.

"Before my mom died.." Kurt paused. He smiled up at the sky, and they could see tears clouding up his eyes. "Sometimes she would take me outside when I had bad days. She would take me outside, and we would lay down and just stare at the stars for hours."

Everyone stayed quiet, so he continued on.

"But you see, she had cancer and it was un-treatable and soon-" He sniffed, "she couldn't even find the energy to go outside. Her immune system was weak, and every time she went to get up, she fell down."

He chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"She used to tell me that, the- uh- stars would help anytime I needed help. I could just look up and- I would know what to do." He blinked back his tears and shook his head slightly. "So cheesy."

"Kurt don't do this-" Rachel whispered.

"I'm still trying to find the answer to this.." He whispered. "I just- I really want to wake up, y'know? This can't be real. It can't be. No one is this evil- no one does these things. I just don't know what we did to deserve this."

"I just really want my mom."

* * *

"When we get back to Lima. I really just want to lie in bed all day, can we do that Tana'?" Brittany whispered as she pulled Santana along.

The tan female become accustomed to looking behind her every time she heard a noise. Brittany wasn't really sure where she was leading Santana, but she knew that they were walking along the woods, and not that far was the road; maybe if they could walk far enough, they could run into the road. They could get some help. They could save their friends.

"I would like that Brit." Santana mumbled.

She could have sworn she heard something behind them. She continued to shiver, even though it was summer. She could hear her heart beating in her ears, and her mouth was so dry she couldn't spit to save her ass.

Santana Lopez had never been so scared.

She was aware that Brittany was scared as well, but she wasn't like Brittany. The blonde girl handled her fear with child-like innocence. She was blind to the misery of the world, and Santana wished she could be like that.

She learned a long time ago that the world isn't fairy tales and gumdrops; it was one of the perks of being raised in Lima Heights.

"Hey Tana'?" Brittany whispered. She turned around and looked at Santana quickly. "I have a quick question..."

"Yes." Santana said quickly, and quietly.

"When we first got here.. you told me that people weren't this evil." Brittany whispered. She shot another glance at Santana, and she had tears welling up in her blue eyes. "Why did you say that?"

"I thought that it didn't exist." Santana replied. "I thought that-"

_Crunch. _

Both girls turned around quickly. Santana grabbed a hold of Brittany's hand and pulled her close. Santana could feel her chest rise a bit faster. She felt Brittany make a move to run, but she quickly reacted by pulling the blonde girl in.

"No. Don't move Brittany, he's close, and- that means he has something planned. Stay by me." She whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

Brittany whined and shut her eyes tight. She turned her head away from Santana and tightened her grip on Santana's hand, if that was even possible. Her lips started quivering and she silently prayed she could just disappear.

Both girls stayed quiet, and the only sound that was heard was the sound of the nearby locus. Santana was about ready to turn around, when they heard another crunch of leaves. This sound was significantly closer, but they couldn't see much in the dark.

But the sound was enough to set Brittany off.

"Brittany!" Santana screeched.

The rest seemed to move in slow motion. Brittany took off, and she didn't see the very thin piece of wire that was tied to the two trees in front of them. It was very thin, and it was so thin it seemed to be razor sharp.

Santana realized then, that he had given them a chance to get away from his trap. Had he purposely made that noise to keep them away? Was he going to let them go free if Brittany hadn't reacted so quickly?

Brittany fell with another scream, and the wire tore through her leg like a razor. Santana hastily jumped over the wire, and grabbed a hold of her girlfriend before she could hit the ground.

She silently thanked anyone who would listen that Brittany was tall. If that would have been her, or Rachel, or anyone other than Brittany.. it would have cut through their waist.

"Mmm." Brittany whined. She bit her lip, and held onto her leg. Santana looked down and she felt her stomach lurch. Blood was seeping between Brittany's fingers, and Santana was afraid to see past Brittany's clenched fingers.

Gently, Santana moved Brittany's fingers, and her heart raced more. She didn't like the sight. Her girlfriend's leg was bleeding profusely and the cut was long, and deep. It looked like her leg was barely attached.

"Oh God." Santana whispered. She covered her mouth with her clean hand and turned her head away. She hated the feeling of vertigo that was overcoming her. The old feeling she used to get when she saw blood during cheerio practice, or anywhere else.

Her fear of blood was back with a vengeance.

"I feel weak." Brittany whined.

Santana turned around and looked into her girlfriend's frantic eyes. Her face was very pale, and she looked at Santana with her blue eyes full of concern. Santana couldn't move, for fear of throwing up.

"Santana?" Brittany whispered.

Santana couldn't help it. Her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground in a heap. The fear of the red matter overcame her, and she could no longer stand the sight of it.

Brittany felt helpless when her girlfriend fell, and she knew she couldn't do anything. She looked forward and her heart stopped. She could now see the ominous black figure lurking forward.

He didn't move to kill them, instead he stopped in front of Brittany and Santana.

He didn't kill them.

He didn't do anything.

He stopped.

His head cocked to the side a bit, and he watched the way Brittany's hand continued to stroke Santana's back. Brittany looked up at him warily, and she noticed the very large wheel barrel like object that was behind him.

It was for Brittany and Santana.

Brittany felt her eyes get tired, and she knew her time of consciousness was running out. But she couldn't keep her eyes off of this man; the man who was reeking havoc on her friends and loved one... and Brittany herself.

He wasn't a monster; a big, hideous, being. He was slight, and his hands were worn.

He was human.

"Who are you?" Brittany whispered before her world went black.

* * *

"We shouldn't be doing this, Puckerman, you just thought you heard something." Rachel grumbled. She could still see the streetlights, and the parked vehicles, but she hated the feeling of being in the woods.

"It could have been Brittany and Santana." He shot back. "Probably gone by now, it took me a bit to talk you guys into walking out here."

He went to walk further, but Quinn grabbed a hold of his arm. "Noah, you can't, come back. We have to get out of here so we can see Beth.. we have to get out of here, Noah."

Noah rolled his eyes and turned to look at them. "You guys are being over dramatic. I'm just going up a bit, nothing bad is going to happen."

"I don't have a very good feeling." Blaine told the others as they walked through the woods again.

Puck had heard a distant noise, and he automatically wanted to investigate the source of the noise; the others settled with following, because the thought of being alone was a death sentence. He walked forward and stopped. The others stopped behind him, and Rachel once again looked back. The lights were farther away now. She could barely see them.

"What if Marley and Jake come back?" Rachel whispered.

"They're probably not even there, the gas station is quite far." Kurt reminded the short female.

"I could have sworn that the noise came from up here." Puck mumbled. He looked around, and viewed the small clearing. It wasn't really a clearing but the trees were more spread out now, and you could actually see the stars a bit.

The light from the moon was a welcome surprise, and they could actually see one another now.

"I guess you were right. It was my imagination.. hmm." Puck concluded.

"Yeah, man, so lets turn around now." Finn sighed.

"I really am going to hate the woods if we get out of this alive." Quinn whispered more to herself. She folded her hands in front of her abdomen, and took a step backward.

The others turned to look at her when she spoke. When she stepped back, she unknowingly stepped on a trigger. It was another string, but not thin enough to cut through her skin.

She stood shocked, and the sound of something being released was heard. It was like a knife being pulled out of the it's sling. The other's didn't react, and neither did Quinn.

But then Puck took action.

"Quinn watch out!" He yelled as he charged forward.

The other's could just watch as Puck pushed Quinn down, and took her place as a large blade seemed to swing out of the many tree branches. It caught Puck in the neck and his head left his body, and landed on the other side of Quinn.

His headless body landed on the blonde female, and blood was now covering her chest, arms, and drops landed on her face. She was lying still, and her eyes were staring straight ahead. She didn't make any sound but the sound of her deep, delayed, breaths.

That's when chaos broke out.

It seemed like the relationships between the five teens dispersed. Rachel let out a heart wrenching scream, and Finn pulled her forward. Blaine fell to his butt but quickly recovered, and followed Finn and Rachel to the left; Blaine wholeheartedly believed that Kurt was following behind.

Kurt moved forward, and moved Puck's body off of Quinn. He grabbed a hold of the blonde's arms and pulled her up. She stared ahead, and her face fell in anguish and she looked down at her bloody arms.

"Oh no.. oh no, no, no." She whispered.

"Quinn we have to go, okay? We have to go." He urged. He shook her body gently, and he looked around for any sign that he was coming.

He heard the dreaded sound of a slow, mechanical, chuckle. Kurt grabbed a hold of Quinn's arm and pulled her away from the mess. He ran and made sure that she followed behind. She looked behind her, and felt tears streaming down her face.

Puck had died for her.

The father of her child had just died for her.

But they had bigger problems..

The two were unknowingly running towards the house of the maniac.

* * *

**Okay, finally. Thank the lord. Just make sure you read here. The time interval between Puck's looking for Santana and Brittany, and Santana and Brittany conking out is about 15 minutes. He (the maniac) had time to hide the two females. **

**Also, Brittany and Santana are not dead.**

**Puck is definitely dead.**

**Marley and Jake.. also not dead. **

**I feel as if I should create a map of this awkwardly large camping area. It's big, and there's a really long trail, and on both sides of the unwooded trail is woods.. the right side leads you away from the maniac's cabin and the cabin the gleeks were staying at, and it also leads you to another trail. The right side leads you to crazy's cabin.. and also, if you go further leads you to the O.C's house in the beginning.. and a road.. and some other things the gleeks really need to invest on looking for. **

**Sorry for the wait! Please review, promise, I will not to that to you.**


	10. Psychotic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**I apologize. I'm a lousy updater, I know. I'm actually really happy I've gotten to 10 chapters so far, and I really hope you guys continue to read. It's coming to an end very soon, probably about 5-6 more chapters left, maybe less. **

**~Read~  
**

**Some characters may come off.. kinda dumb.. so friendly reminder that a mask serial killer is behind them, and it's probably not easy to act smart when that happens :) ****  
**

* * *

Marley and Jake let out a breath of relief when they approached the gas station. They'd been walking for miles, and every noise sent them a little closer to the edge.

Marley tightened her grip on Jake's hand and smiled up at him. They could get help; they would help their friends, and everything would be alright. They could help each other get through it.

"Finally.." Jake whispered.

They slowly approached the dark gas station. The street light above gave it an eerie feeling. It shone greenish, and it was the only light in the surronding area. It let out a low buzz sound, and gnats could be seen flying around the street light.

The two stayed hand in hand. Marley's hand gently shook within Jake's. She was a bit anxious over the fact that they had made it so far. It seemed a bit surreal, and she was suddenly very nervous.

Her shoulder's sagged with dread. They both started walking up the stairs, and Marley winced as her weight made the stairs creak. Now, was not the time for her problem to get in the way.

Jake let go of Marley's hand, and Marley wrapped her arms around her body. Jake walked over to rickety old door and peeked in. Marley looked around wearily, because every little sound seemed to be the loudest.

"Jake.." She whispered.

Jake shook his head and turned away from the door. He mumbled something and slammed his fist on the wood.

"Come old man, I see your God damn truck outside!" Jake yelled.

Marley panicked. She scurried over to Jake and pulled him away from the door. She pulled him around to face her and glared at him. "Jake, please.. please be quiet, we made it this far."

Jake stared into her blue eyes and shook his head slightly. "What if this stupid bastard is the source of this shit? The way Sugar talked to him.. the things he said to Kurt and Blaine.."

"But Kurt and Blaine aren't dead." She comforted him.

"For all we know." Jake mumbled.

Marley gulped and shook her head in denial. "Besides, he's too old, and this killer is too fast to be him." She stared at her feet and furrowed her eyebrows together. "He's so fast, it's almost-"

"The door." Jake interrupted her.

Sure enough, the door was slightly ajar now. Marley moved back slightly, and Jake approached the door in caution. Marley looked around for any danger, and she could hear her heart beat in her ears.

"Jake.."

"Shh." He hushed her.

He opened the door and pulled Marley in behind him. He handed Marley the small flashlight he had remembered to take with him when they were searching for Sugar. It was small, small enough to fit in his pocket. He had grabbed two, one for him and one for Marley.

But Marley's was dimming so he gave Marley his flashlight.

"Okay, I'm going to the back to look for him, and you just look around the gas station, try to find a nearby phone, got it?" He whispered to her.

She nodded, and gave his hand a slight squeeze.

* * *

Jake eased his way past the bathrooms in the back. The hallway had one door at the end, and Jake felt his heart race slightly. He didn't want to make a stupid mistake that could cost their lives.

He braced himself as he opened the door. The room was quite dark, except for one small window. The moonlight shone through; It shone on a rickety old desk that was situated in the corner.

The room was practically empty, save for the desk and disregarded bottles of Gin. Jake gagged a bit due to the strong smell of the alcohol. His eyes caught the digital clock that was on the desk, it read 2:45. That's when something caught his eye.

Newspaper articles.

A lot of them.

He cocked his head to the side and shone his flashlight on the old articles. They dated from the late 60's to the months before the current date. Jake gulped slightly as he pulled back some of the articles to read the older ones.

_Schizophrenic__ woman shot down by police- Leaves two boys behind. _

As they became more recent, it seemed that they told a story.

_Man arrested for murder- Sent to asylum for psychosis_

_Psychotic Man Escaped from Asylum_

Jake frantically pulled the articles down, and his breath increased with every single one.

_ 4 Young Adults Brutally Murdered- Details too brutal for the Public _

_Investigation for murder still on- NO leads._

_3 Teenagers found in same park as the Raymon sisters._

_2 Adults found dead, one alive, describes killer as "ghost like"- Park closed temporarily. _

Jake shook his head and ran his hands over his face. He backed away from the wall, and ran into the desk. This had been going on for years, this man hadn't been caught. What made him think that they would be the one to force him to justice.

A million questions overcame Jake. He was confused and angry as to why this asshole hadn't been caught yet. Is that the reason why the cabin was locked? He couldn't understand why Finn hadn't found out about this. If he knew about it, why would he let them go?

He couldn't understand why this man was free unless-

"Jake!" He heard Marley scream.

"Marley!" He yelled

He almost fell when he sped around the corner. He seemed to forget about the confusion he was fighting with, as soon as he heard Marley scream. Jake stopped when he reached the first aisle.

"Marley!" He yelled once more. "C'mon Marley, where are you?"

When he approached the next aisle, he found her. She was lying on the ground, with her eyes closed. She seemed perfectly unscathed except for the small trail of blood moving down her forehead.

"Oh God, Marley." He whispered.

He fell on his knees and put his head to her chest. He let out a breath of relief when he felt her steady heartbeat and the rise and fall of her chest. He didn't have time to rejoice, because as soon as he moved to get up.. he was hit in the back of the head.

He fell on his back, and he felt his world spin. He was well aware of the old man above him. He seemed frightened at the two teenagers, and he was holding a crowbar in his left hand.

"Old bastard." Jake mumbled, before falling into a deep sleep.

Before he passed out completely he heard a static like sound, and then the click of a walkie talkie.

"I got two of em' little bastards, brother."

* * *

**_~Read~_**

This chapter is kind of short because the next chapters are going to be pretty freaking long.

**_Sorry for the wait._**

**_Please review. _**


	11. Trapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE**

**~!Read!~ **

**A favorite is going to die soon, and you'll get a hint on who it is in this chapter. Just note, I have all of the characters picked, and I probably won't change my choice even if you beg. Sorry. **

**Two characters are going to play hero in this chapter, and it's going to get them between a rock and a hard place. Homophobia in this chapter. **

_Italics are the thoughts of my dear Mr. Potato sack killer.. (I really don't have a name for this interesting psycho.) _

* * *

_He almost had them all. Yes, they would be gone soon. He had killed the fake bitch first and now they were all scattered about. They were young and so very naive, and they believed they could get out of his little game. Oh yes, it was a little game, you see. From the moment the first girl was found, and that stupid little faggot screamed, it was a game. _

_It was a game to see who could get free, and no one had ever passed his game before. He wasn't new to this, you see. He knew very well what he was doing because he had been doing this for years. His older brother helped sometimes, but his time was running out. He learned from the best. His mother had hated everyone. Anyone who wasn't a God-fearing Christian. _

_She had killed the neighbor. She had spread her blood on the walls. His mother had told authorities that she was sent from God to do this work, and they called her crazy, they called her Schizophrenic when they discovered she heard voices. They locked her away. They had locked her away, and she died in that GOD DAMN PLACE! _

_He stopped in the middle of his trail. He stopped and lurched the two girls he was pushing forward. They didn't wake, but they jerked slightly. _

_He continued to his cabin. _

_He was just doing what his mother told him to, he was killing the evil. He had been doing it for years, and he was never caught.. because he cleaned up after himself. You see, even if one got to calling the authorities (before he killed them);everything he used, even his cabin was makeshift. He could clean up after himself, he didn't leave tracks. He would pack every slightest thing in his truck.. and leave. _

_Because he looked like a normal human under his mask._

_He would lock the cabin and make it look like it was before. It would look like nothing happened. _

_Oh yes, he'd been doing this for awhile._

_He pushed the wheel barrel towards the stairs of the cabin and stopped to think about his next move. He knew these trails like the back of his hand. He could get anyone of the teenagers at any time; he could get them fast. _

_Because they were lost. _

_He already killed the snobby bitch, the black girl, the two Asians, the mohwak boy; his brother had two of them. His brother knew what he was doing, and he had already planned how to get those two._

_There was a couple rooms in the store, and he could use it. _

_He was crafty. He could make a large room into small rooms. His cabin appeared small at first glance, but in the basement, he had built on. There were no park rangers anymore, because it wasn't really supposed to be a park after everything that happened. So, as mentioned, he could build on. _

_He had four rooms in the basement. They were concrete. He had built them on himself. _

_He had just enough to kill and torture a bit._

_He was pulled out of his reverie when he saw the blonde girl's eyes open. She looked around frantically, and immediately tried to jump out of the wheel barrel._

_"Get met the fuck out of here!" She screamed. "Help me, HELP ME!" _

_He didn't know what to do at first, because it was so unexpected. So he pulled the knife out of his pocket and stabbed the girl as hard as he could in her stomach. She screamed in pain, and before she could make anymore noise..._

_He grabbed a hold of her head and slammed it against the wheel barrel._

_She didn't die, but he knew she wouldn't last long.. and if she died, so would the other dyke._

_So now, he had his plan.. he would go find the girly ass faggot and the blonde girl, they were nearby. He would make sure his brother got the two others, and then he would pick the short girl, the other faggot, and the tall one off. _

_They were probably running in circles. _

_He pushed the two girls up the stairs and into the cabin._

* * *

_(AN: This is like before he got to the cabin) _

"Come on, Quinn!" Kurt gasped.

Quinn was staring straight ahead. Her hazel eyes were empty, and her gaze kept flashing to the blood that she was lathered in; _Puck'_s blood. She knew that the man was right behind them, but she couldn't bring herself to.. but she had to, she had to be there for Kurt.

"K-Kurt, watch out for traps." She whispered.

Kurt's eyes grew wide, and slowed down his pace slightly. He kept looking behind them. He was going to try his damnedest to get them out of this hell. But his mind flickered to Blaine. He couldn't help but be happy that Finn was with Blaine, because Finn could protect him. Blaine could protect Finn. His heart ached at the thought of being separated.

They both stopped when they approached the end of the long trail. Their blood ran cold at the sight of a worn down cabin. It was more worn down than the one they were originally going to stay in.

It was sitting alone, with no trees to cover it.

"Fuck." Kurt whispered.

They had literally ran into his trap.

That's when he heard the sickening sound of a groan from a distance. Quinn acted this time. She pulled Kurt forward, and behind the cabin.

They both collapsed to the ground, and leaned against the wood of the cabin. They were away from the door, and away from the killer. But it was a matter of time before he found them.

They would have to move.

"Q-Quinn, we're going to have to go through the-"

Quinn covered his mouth with her hand, and bit her lip to keep quiet.

They could hear his grunts, and the sound of a large heavy object being pushed. They both stayed tight against the wall. Kurt could have sworn his heartbeat alone would be enough for the man to hear.

It remained silent. Kurt and Quinn silently prayed they he didn't suspect them there. They prayed that he would go inside, and maybe- just maybe- they could get out of here alive.

That's when a scream broke the silence.

Her voice rang through the woods, and Quinn and Kurt looked at each other in horror. They knew that voice; it was the voice of Brittany S. Pierce. Quinn lurched forward, but Kurt pushed her back.

He covered her mouth, and buried his nose in her dirty blonde hair.

They heard the sound of something colliding against metal.

And then silence.

They heard the sound of the screen door shutting.. and killer's footsteps could be heard. They were loud. They heard slamming, and then more footsteps. That's when the screen door opened again.

He was outside.

They could hear his feet against the leaves. He seemed to be coming around to the back.

Before he could see them, Kurt grabbed a hold of Quinn's hand. He pulled her to the side, and then to the front.

Quinn let out a breath of relief when she didn't see the man. Kurt motioned to the back, and then put his index finger over his lips. Quinn nodded in agreement.

Kurt and Quinn knew it was stupid. They were aware of the stupidity, but they couldn't bring themselves to leave Brittany and Santana alone. They both silently agreed on the decision.

So when they heard his footsteps in the leaves, and they became continually distant, Quinn leaded Kurt up the stairs to the cabin. She opened the door, and Kurt held it open. They both jumped when the door fell shut behind them.

"Hurry, we don't know how much time we have left." Quinn whispered.

Kurt nodded and followed Quinn through the first level of the cabin. They both looked around, disgusted. It smelled of dead bodies, and there were jars of severed body parts. It was almost too cliche to be true.

"Oh God I'm going to-"

Quinn cut him off by pointing to something in front of her. It was a door.

She pushed it open, and both her and Kurt cocked their heads to the side slightly. There was a long stairway, and it seemed to be leading to a concrete hallway.

"There's a downstairs?" Quinn whispered.

"Help us!" A scream rang through the cabin.

Kurt and Quinn looked at one another, and without a second thought they hurried down the stairs. They stopped at the bottom step. There were rooms, four of them. There were two on each wall.

"Santana, Brittany?" Kurt called.

"Please, were in here!" Santana's voice sobbed. "We're in here, a-and Br-Brittany's hurt!"

It was unlike Santana, and it hurt both of them. Never had they heard Santana Lopez sound so hopeless.

"Which room are you in?" Quinn begged.

"I don't fucking know, Fabray!" Santana's voice cracked. "I don't fucking know, I just w-woke u-up! I-I'm in a fuck-fucking concrete room... FUCK!"

Quinn and Kurt looked at one another in confusion. Her voice seemed to be echoing off the walls. It seemed like it could be coming from any room.

Suddenly, Quinn ran forward and pushed open the middle door. It was a hard, metal door, and she pulled Kurt forward with her. They both stopped when they got in the room.

It was concrete, alright. Grey, and hard looking from the floors to the walls. There was one light bulb, and it seemed to illuminate the whole room. That wasn't the creepiest part.. there were to medical chairs in the middle of the room; they had straps. Along with a medical tray.

"It's like we're in a mental-"

Before she could finish her sentence, they heard the door squeaking. They both turned around simultaneously. The only thing that they could see was the luminous man standing in the doorway. He had a mask on, and without a single word..

He slammed the metal door shut.

"No!" Kurt screamed.

He hurried forward, and attempted to push the door open.

But it was locked.

They could hear him lock it.

"No!" Kurt sobbed. He was red in face, and he looked at Quinn helplessly. "Q-Quinn.. I c-can't stand this.. I-I c-can't b-be in a-a place w-where I-I c-can't e-es-escape."

His breathing became erratic, and Quinn found her face crumbling as well. She fell on her knees and grabbed a hold of Kurt. She pointed to a small window on the top of the concrete wall.

"See, Kurt, look." She pointed to it. "We could fit.. we could fit. We could make it and.. we're not fat.. we could.."

"What's that smell!" Kurt gasped.

Quinn looked up, and her heartbeat grew rapid. Sure enough there was a vent on the wall as well. There was a noticeable mist coming out. It smelled very.. odd.. and Quinn found herself becoming sleepy.

"Shit.. he's knocking us out." She whispered.

"Oh, God no!" Kurt cried.

"S-Stay calm.. K-Kurt.. j-just."

Soon the world became too heavy, and Quinn could feel her ears ringing. She fell over, and her head hit the concrete. She could see Kurt's blue eyes staring into hers, and his eyes were getting droopy.

"I-I.." Her voice was dangerously slow.. and low.

The last thing she heard before falling asleep, was the sound of Santana Lopez screaming her and Kurt's name.

* * *

~!**Read!~  
**

**I mighttt delete the prologue. It's just.. I've been trying so hard to stay true to it, and it's not really working out. I feel like I'm going to have my two people leaves before where my OOC arrives home. **

**Opinions? **

**Also**

**No. Neither Santana or Brittany are dead. But I'm going to do something, and I'll probably get murdered. **

**No.. Neither Kurt or Quinn are dead.. No, they're are not going to come out of this unscathed**

**Yes.. I'm well aware that I still have Jake and Marley.. I have plans. **

**Yes.. Rachel, Blaine, and Finn are going to be in the next chapter.. More Rachel than Finn or Blaine.**

**AND YES, Two of these people are going to save the day.. kind of. **

**Review.. please.**


	12. important

I know.. you aren't supposed to have author's notes. But this is important. I'm going to cancel Hush.

As you know Cory Monteith died on July 13, 2013. And I just don't have the heart to finish a fanfiction with him in it, in respect for him, his family, and the cast (especially Lea, bless her dear heart).

I may re-write it one day, without the character Finn Hudson in it. I just don't feel it's right to put his character through so much pain, and it would be hard to spontaneously cut Finn out of the story.

I know it's been awhile since I've posted an update, and I apologize. Today has been a huge loss for the Glee family, and it's fandom. The world has lost an amazing light, and I'm crying while writing this.

I will still post fanfiction later on, from different shows/books.. I don't know when the next time I'll post a Glee one will be. Honestly, Glee is just very touchy right now. My thoughts and prayers are with everyone who was involved with this beautiful angel, rather it be family or fan.

If you have any questions about how the story was going to end, just ask.

Rest in peace Cory Monteith, I know you're drumming with the angels now.


End file.
